


too much pixie dust

by squirrelcheeks



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor iKON Ensemble, Poor Life Choices, Twitter, annoying junhoe, idk tbh, kinda like yinyang, soft bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelcheeks/pseuds/squirrelcheeks
Summary: A world where for every sin you commit, you hair will start turning blonde. Bobby knows, so he stayed good, even when it was hard. Junhoe doesn't believe in it, because no matter how bad he is, his hair stays pitch black.Did the fairies play around too much?





	too much pixie dust

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is an AU I made on Twitter. This is my first AU so please excuse some loopholes, if you may. I didn't have plans to post this here but things happened and now we're here.
> 
> Anyways I sincerely hope you enjoy this AU and please feel free to DM me if you have any questions, suggestions, violent reactions. Thank you very much! iKON HWAITING!!
> 
> @LEADERB1N on Twitter.

Junhoe was three when his mother told him to never do bad things, because his hair would turn blonde. And people hates blondes, they would talk about him and bully him. He immediately ran towards a mirror to check his hair, it's still black. He got confused.

When he was five, he wanted to eat candy so bad but his mom wouldn't let him. Junhoe, having his biggest life crisis yet, held his breath and stole a candy from a nearby store. After eating the candy, he looked for a mirror frantically. He was shocked. It's still black.

When he was seven, he started to doubt if this legend was true. He went to his neighbor's house and asked his friend, Chanwoo, for help. "Can you pick a fight with me so I will get angry and punch you?" The younger didn't quite understand what's happening but still did his best to push Junhoe's buttons until he eventually punched him. Chanwoo still didn't understand but Junhoe just frantically ran to his house after punching him. He went straight to a mirror, expecting at least a strand of blonde hair only to find out: his hair is still, very black.

He started crying, and screaming for help. His mom ran to him in full panic and checked his body for anything. "Did you get hurt?!" She asked worriedly. "Mom, I think I'm broken." Junhoe answered while sobbing. "I'm not normal, something's wrong with me, Mom. Please fix me." He then started to explain everything to his mom. He was sure he has done bad things, but nothing ever happens to his hair. At 7, Junhoe felt so left out, while all the kids have fun teasing each other of their short blonde strands, he just sits at the corners. No one believes his stories, because his hair is black as a crow.

"Junhoe, baby, you're not broken. Nothing's wrong with you." His mom told him, trying to soothe the crying boy. "Sometimes, the fairies just play around too much." Junhoe wiped his tears, **_"Must they play with me?"_** Junhoe grew up with his mom reminding him "Just because your hair never turns blonde, doesn't mean you can do bad things." And at first, he did what he's been told. But as he got older, he realized the power that he holds.

Everybody loves him. Everyone believes in him.

Bobby grew up from a very warm household. The moment he understood things, he was taught one thing: Be kind. Always. He thought it was a general rule, and so he followed. He was the kindest in a bunch, the most shy, yet the sweetest. One afternoon from the kindergarten, he got home with a very confused look on his face. "Hyung, one of my hair became white. Do I have superpowers?" His brother's eyes widened and immediately called the attention of their parents. Bobby thought his brother got amazed by it.

"Bobby, dear, what do we always tell you?" His mom said in a calm manner, but Bobby felt iffy. He can't quite understand why his mom sounds mad. "Be kind. Always." He answered quietly, fighting his tears. "Okay, and do you follow it?" Asked his dad. "Yes. I'm kind. Always." His dad just sighed and pointed at his blonde strand, "Baby, we didn't tell you about this because we don't want you to be kind just because you're afraid of the punishment. But whenever you do something that is not kind, your hair will turn blonde. Like that one."

Little Bobby looked so lost, he's sure he didn't do anything that will count as 'not kind'. When he tried explaining, his mom said it might be the little things that he doesn't notice, but is actually not very kind. He agreed, and promised to be careful from that point onwards. As he grew up, more blonde strands eventually showed up. He would always get scolded, and when he tries to explain, his mom would tell him not to lie because lying makes things worse.

It was until one day, Bobby came home with puffy eyes, hoodie over his head. "What's wrong?" was the only thing his brother asked but Bobby started to cry. It was a silent, but painful cry. He was shaking too much, his brother knew it was serious. "Talk to to me, man. I'm here." Bobby shook his head, "Hyung, it's pointless. You wont believe me." "Try me." He answered that made Bobby look up and meet his eyes. **_"I'm not bad, hyung. I swear."_** And a tear fell down his cheek as his hoodie came down as well. "Earlier, three strands became blonde. I was sure I didn't do anything. I even gave a homeless man my pizza."

He started crying again, "Hyung, I know it's hard to believe, but, please, trust me. I am so tired of explaining to everyone that there has to be some sort of miscalculation or whatever. I'm always kind, always. You told me we all have battles we're facing, so I'm kind to everyone. But they keep turning blonde. And people, they notice. I get called to the principal's office, my friend's parents even lecture me. And when I explain, no one believes me. It's hard, Hyung. Why does this happen to me?" Bobby looked so defeated, and tired, obviously. His brother's heart sank, Bobby's 16 at that time, he was adjusting from a baby boy to a fine young man. It must have been hard for him. But his brother knew, for sure, Bobby wasn't lying. And they know it, he was the kindest even when unnoticed. One time they went fishing, he said sorry to every fish he caught. Bobby was that kind of boy. He knew he wasn't lying.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you hae to go through all that. But I believe you, okay? Hyung believes you. And you don't owe anyone an explanation. We will believe in you. Always." He hugged Bobby tighter and offered to treat him pizza while waiting for their parents so they can talk about it. When their parents came and he confessed about everything, his mom started breaking down. "I didn't know it was like that. I'm sorry, Baby. I'm sorry." Bobby felt relieved. At least he got three people who believe him. However, his parents still reminded him, "It might seem unfair, and we might not understand what's happening as of now. But still, nothing changes you should-" _"Be kind. Always."_ Bobby finishes for them. "I know, Mom. And I will."

**[THREE YEARS LATER]**

 

"KIM JINHWAAAAAAAN WAIT FOR ME!" Bobby screamed at his friend, who's about to leave without him. "You're so slow! How many layers of clothing do you wear!? Auntie, we're leaving!!!" And they waved to Bobby's mom goodbye. It's their last year in high school. And he's still with his two bestfriends, Jinhwan and Hanbin. Jinhwan is a notorious man in their block, he's got full blonde hair. Some says their family is rich because they ALL work at hitmen of government officials. Some says worse. Bobby knew the bad things Jinhwan did. He also knew that no matter how much bad things his friend did, Jinhwan has a soft heart. And had life turned differently, he wouldn't have to do those things, maybe the world would have treated him better, as well. And the newest addition to their (fairly) small group, the boy who was said to be a member of a gang who sold drugs, Hanbin. He was loud, funny, and extremely talented in music. He's a well mannered boy. Bobby's parents are very fond of him.

Both Jinhwan and Hanbin knew about Bobby's situation. They felt for him, saying unlike them, who actually deserves the hate that this world offers: Bobby doesn't deserve even a single bit of it. They knew how kind Bobby is. And seeing him suffer from something he doesnt do hurts them. They're best friends. "Did you hear? The new kid is like, the perfect man." Hanbin said as soon as he got to the room. "But I AM the perfect man." Jinhwan rebutted that earned him a flick on the forehead from Hanbin.

"Classmates, please take your seat! Our teacher is here!" Yunhyeong, the class president, said with a loud voice. And in seconds, their teacher appeared with two VERY tall men in his back. One had droopy eyes and a few streaks of blonde. He seemed uninterested with whatever the teacher's saying. And the other one, he was a scene stealer. He's got all eyes on him. He's smiling so perfectly yet Bobby seems to be weirded out by it, 'Why does his smile seemed so.... rehearsed?' he thought. _"Hi. I'm Junhoe. Please take care of me."_ He said and flashed a smile that made his eyes shrink, this earned giggles from the girls.

"His voice is good. Binnie, try collaborating with him for one of your songs." Bobby turned to Hanbin. "Oh, there's no way someone like him would work with a blonde. You know how it goes." "Don't knock it till you try it, dude." He winked to his pessimist friend. He then pointed to Junhoe who was high-fiving a VERY blonde Kim Donghyuk. The other friend, whom he learns was named Chanwoo also shared some words with DK and even sat behind him. Junhoe sat beside DK, who doesn't even seem fascinated by this. If anything, the only one who couldn't hide his reaction was Yunhyeong. "Donghyukkie is a nice kid, we used to be classmates in grade school." Junhoe laughed at Yunhyeong because he still can't seem to decipher what was going on. The day went on normally and came lunch.

In high school, physical bullying is childish. No one would just suddenly throw a rock at a blonde. In high school, people throw words, spiteful looks, and rumors about blondes. The thing is: they cut deeper than the wounds that stones would give.

"Where do you sit at lunch?" Junhoe asked DK. "There were few like me, full, platinum blondes who are, somehow, accepted by the society. I guess it's because my story has been passed through? A kid who killed a man who tried to molest him. I might be blonde but they knew I had no choice." "Sounds fair." The three of them were eating peacefully when someone suddenly put a brownie in front of DK. "Donghyuk-ah, sorry if I offended you earlier when I asked why Junhoe sat beside you." Yunhyeong said with a pout. "Ya, it's fine. Don't sweat about it." And with that, the four of them enjoyed lunch.

"Why... Why can't we ever be treated like that kid Donghyuk?" Jinhwan whines, after seeing the other four laughing. "You sound stupid when you say that. Bobby's the only one who has the rights to say that." Hanbin states. The truth is, like a normal blonde, people hate them. No one would be partners with them on class activities, and when the teacher wouldn't allow them to go as a trio, someone has to suffer alone. Theyre the only blondes in their room, except DK, they have acquaintances but from different classes.

 

Then came THE class.

 

That damned Performing Arts subject.

 

The class that turned their worlds upside down.

 

Everyone knew they would have to perform something at the end of the semester for this subject. Here's the thing, people can hate them for being blondes, but no one could deny the talent that these boys have. Their classmates even told them to perform wearing hoodies because “Other than having blonde hair, these guys are actually okay.” Last semester, the trio performed a dance number that caused girls to swoon over them. They’re handsome, and they dance well: and they know it. “Okay, so last semester, I had you guys perform in threes.” Their teacher said while Yunhyeong is busy setting up the presentation.

“For this sem, you will perform in pairs.” This caught the attention of even the most uninterested students. “I’ll give you 5 minutes to pair up. Also, Class Rep, you are exempted from this activity because you had very good feedback from last sem.” Yunhyeong faked a tear upon hearing this but it was evident how happy he was, he knows how draining these performances are: physically, mentally, and of course, financially.

The three blondes immediately went to a serious meeting, “Hanbin we can rap together, you know people miss Double B.” Bobby wiggled his eyebrows on Hanbin. When he was a transferee, they composed a song for fun and recorded it, which Jinhwan stole and uploaded online. People dubbed them as ‘Double B’ short for ‘Double Blondes’, and even the school principal commended them. “Booby, my dear beloved brother,” Jinhwan said, patting his back “You seem to be forgetting that Hanbin and I still has an ongoing project. We might as well finish that one and perform it in this class. This is the result of ditching us, Bobby-ya.” “Hyung, Bobby didn’t ditch us, he got sick that’s why he couldn’t join in this project.” Hanbin explained and earned a groan from Bobby.

“Am I supposed to do this alone, then?” He was about to start whining again when someone interrupted him, “Uh, hi? We can be partners. Chanwoo is doing something with Donghyuk and no one seems to want to be partners with me.” **_I_**

**_t was Junhoe._ **

Bobby thought it’s just a damn performance, nothing could go so wrong so… “Sure, sure.” Jinhwan whispered to Bobby, “Ya! Are you sure about this?” “Whatever hyung, it’s just a performance.” “Okay now go find a place by pair and plan your performance.” The teacher instructed.

Junhoe and Bobby sat behind Jinhwan and Hanbin, who were already getting pretty protective of Bobby. Both of the guys can’t explain it, but something feels so wrong with letting Junhoe near Bobby. “So, uh, Bobby? Right? Your name’s Bobby?” Junhoe initiated. Bobby was a shy guy and he only feels safe when he’s with his bros, so he wasn’t sure how to handle Junhoe trying to talk to him. He thought that the less amount of conversation would be the safest. “Yes, I’m Bobby” he answered quietly. “Okay, so, uh, Bobby, what can you do? I mean, what’s your tal-“ “EXCUSE ME?!” Hanbin turned to them, **“WHAT CAN BOBBY DO? HUH!? OUR BOBBY CAN DO ANYTHING. EVERYTHING!!! THIS IS OUR BOBBY YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT. OUR BOBBY!”** Junhoe was startled with Hanbin’s actions, and so was Bobby. “Sorry if it sounded offensive, I was just asking.” Junhoe apologized. “Whatever.” Hanbin rolled his eyes and sat down again. “Sorry for that,” Bobby muttered quietly. “Anyway, here’s my email, you can email me some of your works and I will send you some of mine and then maybe we can figure out what we can do. Thank you.” He said and scribbled something on his notebook, then gave it to Junhoe. He didn’t even wait for him to respond, he just put his head down on his desk. Junhoe took this as the signal to leave and go back to Chanwoo and DK, who seems to be fighting over their performance.

"Everything okay?" He asked the two. "NO" The two said in unison that made him laugh. "You two should stop fighting to get good grades in this subject. What do you say let's hang out at my house later? Drinks on me." Junhoe said to which Chanwoo replied, "Well, it's been a while. I could use a strand or two." DK laughed at his friends, "Still at it? Okay then lights on me. Meet you there at 7?"

The 19 year olds of them weren't the same as the 7 year olds.

When they were 16, they started drinking alcohol. This caused chanwoo to have his fair share of blonde streaks. But it was normal for his age. Plus, most of his blondes show up slowly, so at 17, they also started smoking cigarettes. DK and Chanwoo knew about June's condition. It was hard for them at first but if you look at it, they're all a perfect match. One whose hair doesnt turn blonde considered the perfect son, one who's a slow turner and is just a normal teenager, and a full blonde who's a special case so still accepted by the society. It's as if the world is giving them permission to do bad things. And they did do bad things. They got into fights, some really messy fights that put one foot to the grave. They became smokers, alcoholics: and they're only 19.

"Dude where did you get the money to buy this much alcohol?" DK said as soon as he got to June's. "Won a fight last week." "That must be a HUGE fight, then." Chanwoo said as he poured some rum to his glass.

"Coke?" Asked June, "Never tried but might do soon." Chan answered without looking at him, "Idiot. Coke as in Coca-cola and not the other coke." June replied and threw an empty cola bottle to Chan.

They all laughed at Chanwoo's stupid remark and went to drink their asses off. Not caring about the world, as if they ever did. They were having their cigarette break when DK broke the silence, "Dude what where you thinking pairing up with that half headed guy?" "Who? Bobby?" asked June, before inhaling a piece of his own poison. "Yeah, him." "I dont know man, I got curious." He sat more comfortably as he continued, "I mean, how the fuck did he manage to get only half of his head blonde? Both his dudes are full blondes and he's there with perfectly halved hair." "You got a point" Chanwoo said, "I'm curious as hell. How do you know him, DK?" Donghyuk took a long drag out of his cig before throwing it whever it may go, "Nah. He doesn't talk to people. I mean they're blonde so no one talks to them as well. The only time I heard him was when they performed and boys got some serious talent. Too bad they're blondes." "And that's coming from another blonde." Says June so DK playfully kicked him, "I'm special edition, dude. You know that."

They enjoyed themselves a little bit more before the two headed home. As usual, June's left to clean the mess they made. While cleaning, he found the paper with Bobby's email on it. He suddenly felt pressured about their performance, he knows he's not lacking when it comes to talent but Hanbin's reaction replays in his mind and DK confirming that Bobby is indeed talented kinda made him nervous. Nonetheless, he sent an email.

JN: Yo! This is Junhoe. Is this Bobby? Did I get the right email?

He left his phone at the table and went on to cleaning their house. He finished cleaning but still, there's no reply from Bobby.

JN: Oops I think I got the wrong one. Sorry for the inconvenience!

He just sighed and went to take a bath. When he got back, there were 2 messages from Bobby.

BB: Hi this is Bobby.  
BB: Sorry I was sleeping so I didnt see your message earlier.

Junhoe went to check the time, it was a little past 2 in the morning. He suddenly felt guilty for waking Bobby up. Bobby felt anxious about exchanging emails with Junhoe. He doesn't know why but he felt the need to explain why he replied late.

JN: Sorry to wake you up! I couldn't sleep so I thought it was still early. Anyways we can talk tomorrow. Sorry again! Koo night!

Bobby thought that Junhoe's really nice, no wonder about his pitch black hair. He didn't feel close enough to send a "koo" night back, so he just locked his phone and went back to sleep. He woke up to the news of classes being suspended because of a storm, and 3 messages from Junhoe.

JN: Hey bud! Classes are suspended today.  
JN: Also, do you mind if we talk thru text or something? Emailing makes me dizzy, there's too much stuff going on here. Hehe. Message me at XXX-XX. Ttyl!  
JN: I think you're still sleeping, sorry to he bothering you again! :c

He blinked. He opened their group chat

 

**~DOUBLE B WITH NANI~**

BB: Yo  
JH: Too early, man wtf  
BB: Didnt expect u to b the one replying  
HB: too early man wtf  
BB: wow ure both awake issa miracle  
HB: i didnt hear abt the suspension, my stupid ass been waiting for my service for more than an hour  
JH: im not surprused tbh  
BB: same  
HB: y did u even msg us this early  
BB: junhoe didnt want to email so he said we should txt  
JH: and?  
BB: idk man my anxiety is creeping. u r d only ppl i txt  
HB: i dont feel good abt that black haired guy  
JH: same. something feels wrong wt him  
BB: thot so too. so wht r we gunna b friends now or wht  
HB: u think hes good with blondes?  
JH: well for sure hes nice maybe lyk the class rep. idk. but bobby dear pls take care  
BB: dude i did karate u think i cant handle this  
JH: hes double ur size  
HB: no double YOUR size not us

Bobby laughed at his friends and went on to text Junhoe. _'The earlier we get this done, the better_ ' was his mindset so he wanted to finish their performance ASAP.

BB: yo this is Bobby.  
JN: Oh hi, Bobby! Glad you got my emails. Is it okay if I send my file now?

Junhoe may sound calm, but he's really nervous. He decided to send a clip of him singing Eyes, Nose, Lips of Taeyang because his vocals killed that performance, and that song got him to lose his virginity. DK calls that his sex song. He knew he did great. No one can tell him otherwise. So he sent a copy of it when Bobby gave him the go signal. Now, he's really curious with Bobby's file. He wanted to see if he's really good and honestly, a part of him wishes Bobby's bad. He's never lost to anyone before, and no plans to lose to a half blonde anytime soon.

Bobby didn’t have problems with sending his files, not to be conceited but he knows he’s good, and though off stage he’s quiet as a rock, Bobby on stage is a TOTALLY different creature. The only problem he’s facing now is: which one will he send to Junhoe? He saw that Junhoe sent a file to him, he wanted to be fair, knowing that the other guy probably also had no idea about him when he sent his file. “Ah, whatever.” He said and sent his HOLUP Performance video from some years back. He then went and opened Junhoe’s file.

Honestly, he didn’t have high expectations, he’s worked with Jinhwan who undoubtedly has one of the best vocals in this world. So when he heard Junhoe singing, he smiled. He’s excited for what’s in store for the two of them. Junhoe has a very VERY powerful voice and Bobby’s head is already full of ideas for their performance.

He went to his phone and messaged the two.

**~DOUBLE B WITH NANI~**

BB: yo nani  
JH: what again  
BB: u might just have gotten urself a rival as the best vocal dude  
HB: wdym man r u high?  
HB: do u even have the resources to actually get high  
HB: hve u ever even tasted alcohol  
JH: hanbin ure annoying stfu  
JH: wdym kim bobby? who tf dares to steal my crown  
BB: ya y r u 2 swearing?  
BB: neways, d tall dude junhoe got some vocals /kim bobby forwarded a file/  
BB: yo r u ded  
BB: wow junhoe’s tht powerful????

To say Junhoe’s expectations were as high as Mt. Everest would be an understatement, just how good is Bobby? He watched Bobby’s file attentively. Bobby on stage doesn’t have a trace of the shy Bobby that Junhoe knows. Wild is an extreme understatement. Bobby was a monster on stage. If you tell Junhoe that this is the same guy who answers every question exactly, leaving no room for further conversations, Junhoe would never believe in you. If you only watch Bobby’s performance, you would think that this is the type of guy who causes chaos on a party. Bobby seemed like the type of guy who could knock you down and fuck you up repeatedly. He can’t seriously believe that this is the same soft guy inside their classroom. He thought of something and immediately called Donghyuk.

JN: Man, this Bobby is no joke. I watched a video he sent, he fucking owned the stage!!!  
DK: Told you man, he’s good. He wrote the lyrics himself.  
JN: Can’t believe it, man. That’s the same quiet guy in class? No way. Maybe he’s like that normally that’s why he got a lot of blonde in his head.  
DK: You think? Bro, you seriously are so engrossed with his half colored hair.  
JN: I told you, I’m damn curious!

 

Bobby was suddenly called by his father so he went down to their living room, to see Jinhwan and Hanbin in their pajamas, eating comfortably with his brother. “You didn’t tell me you’re going to be here?” Bobby says as we walked to his two bestfriends munching on a sandwich his mom prepared. “Oh? We’re supposed to do that?” Hanbin asked, “I thought you died because of Junhoe’s voice.” Bobby joked and sat down to eat with them, this earned him a smack in the head from his brother.

“Bobby, that wasn’t a funny joke.” “Sorry, hyung.” Bobby quickly apologized and rolled his eyes on Hanbin. “Who is this Junhoe guy and why am I only hearing about him now?” His brother asked curiously. “Ahh, hyuuuuuuung~” Jinhwan whined at the question, “That’s exactly why I’m here! I got myself a rival as the best vocals to ever exist in this lonely world!!” “Can someone translate that in non-drama queen language?” His brother joked and Jinhwan pouted.

“He’s a new kid, hyung. We have to perform something in pairs for one of our subjects and we ended up being partners somehow.” “And why is it a big deal for Nani?” Hanbin, who has just finished his fourth sandwich, answered him “Hyung, his voice is, like, wow! It’s very stable and powerful. He’s really REALLY good. He’s actually annoyingly good. It’s like when God showered blessings, he was outside their house with a bucket. He’s tall, his body is well built, his voice is amazing, he has a gummy smile and BLACK, no, VERY BLACK hair. It’s annoying. I wanna punch him in the throat.” It was Hanbin’s turn to pout. “Ya, Kim Hanbin, watch your mouth. Anyways, I’m excited for your collabe, bro. Invite him over sometimes.” “Yo, hyuuuung! You’re not supposed to like him already!” Jinhwan protested which made everyone laugh, “How about you two? What’s your plan?” Bobby asked them because they haven’t told him anything about their plans yet. “Jinhwan said I should actually try to sing and not just scream fastly, which I consider an insult and I plan on calling him out on Twitter soon.” Hanbin answered, obviously not serious even just a bit Bobby’s not nervous for the two, Hanbin may be a jokester but when he transforms into the producer Hanbin, called “B.I.”, it’s always a masterpiece.

 

 

 

“Do you want to rap?” Junhoe asks Bobby kindly without taking his eyes off of his laptop. It’s a Sunday, and it’s been two weeks since they’ve been partners. They met at a small restaurant around their area to get started on their project because the teacher decided to move their performance stage earlier giving them only 3 weeks to prepare. “I mean, you can sing, as well, but I can’t rap.” He supplied. Bobby just nods slowly, “Maybe we can do something that’s like not really, like, spitting rap? You get what I mean?” “Yeah like, some kind of swaggy singing like that?” Junhoe explained and Bobby agreed.

Junhoe feels comfortable and he’s enjoying how professional Bobby is in handling this. Though he feels awkward because he feels like Bobby doesn’t want to talk to him unless about the project and he’s not used to people being all over him- blondes or not. But maybe, just maybe, Bobby is a special case because he’s half of each. “Are you normally this quiet?” He asked, which made Bobby look at him. Their eyes met and Bobby imeediately looked away, something is not right with Junhoe’s eyes, his eyes scream danger.

“I mean, I wanted to be friends with you, too. If it’s okay. We’re partners, right?” Junhoe said and flashed a wide smile. _That weird rehearsed smile._ “I’m sorry, I’m not used to people talking to me. Yes, let’s be friends.” Bobby felt guilty for judging him subtly and thought that maybe, he needs to give the new kid a chance.

“How long have you been performing?” June initiates. “Well, I’ve been interested in music since I was a kid and my parents’ friends decided to coach me a little. At first I was just performing, but I grew fond of composing and producing my own music now.” “That’s amazing, but, like, how do you make your raps?” “I think when writing, the main point is, you have to be honest with yourself. Say what you mean and mean what you say.” Bobby then sighed, “How about you? How long have you been performing?” “I was a Michael Jackson kid, I used to copy his dances when I was a small child. I loved to dance growing up, it’s only until recently that I started to sing more.” “Dancing’s really fun, I agree.” Junhoe smiled a little before answering, “Dude, dancing used to be my life. Too much emotions is hard to deal with, so when I feel suffocated, I dance like crazy. I dance until I run out of breath, and somehow, when my lungs can’t supply air for me, I feel like I can breathe. Am I even making sense right now?” “Wow, we got a poet right here.” Bobby teased and they both laughed.

Their meeting went on peacefully, but Bobby kept on feeling something weird. Don't get him wrong Junhoe's actually really nice, too nice, that Bobby feels like he's a robot made for people to like. Something just doesnt feel right.

 

 

 

"Sup, Mr. Nice Guy?" Chanwoo greeted Junhoe who was sitting alone at the bar. It was an illegal bar ran by Donghyuk's old sparring friend. DK is considered as the caretaker when the old man is out under the streets, looking for fights for the three of them, serving as their middleman. "So you're really decided to be friends with 50-50 huh?" He continued. "Chan, you could have at least taken a bath before going here" DK commented, because Chanwoo reeked of sex. Surely he went out with one of his fuck buddies again, and obviously, a little lit.

"Dude, she was GREAT." He laughed. Junhoe just laughed and got out his phone to dial someone, "Hey babe? You free tonight? I'm cold, I wanna play." A little pause, "Aright, come here at the bar." He said and let out a breathy laugh. "God why is everyone getting laid except me?" DK whined while handing Chanwoo a mug of beer, who clung flirtly to him, "Play with me, then" he swat Chan's arm and answered "Are you that thirsty that you're willing to offer yet again lots of blonde strands just to get laid? Ugh. But fine by me, I've got nothing to lose, man."

The three of them fuck a lot: men, women, it doesn't matter. When they feel like it, they'd do anyone. Except June, of course, because he's only imited to a few people who can know his secret. However, in the eyes of the public, both Junhoe and DK mastered the art of being angels. Though he has no more black hair to risk, DK cant show his bad sides because it will void the special treatment he gets. He can't afford that.

 

~DOUBLE B WITH NANI~  


JH: bobby s der any way we can b partners instead  
BB: wht happened  
JH: hanbin is jus plain s2pid. BI who  
BB: i know but wht happened  
HB: hyung i know the capital of canada!!!  
BB: is ok if u dont dude we still luv u  
JH: i dnt raise idiots in this house  
JH: hbu  
BB: is gud. junhoe is nice  
BB: hes ez to work wid  
HB: but u kno, still dnt feel too gud wd him  
JH: yea man hes too perfect lol that cnt be  
BB: i know but lets give him a chance  
JH: dud lets invite him to lunch wdyt

 

And that's how the four of them sat together at lunch that caused people to stare. "Thank you for inviting me for lunch." Junhoe said kindly, and smiled that showed his gums. "This is my treat", he said as he placed a box of pizza. He was about to open it but someone did already, "Yo guys let me sit with you! I forgot my lunch!" It was Yunhyeong. He opened an apparently garlic shrimp pizza. "Ah that's too bad, Bobby is allergic to seafood." Hanbin said, not even looking sad. "I'll have his share then." and wiggled an eyebrow. "It's fine, I'll just buy my own food. You guys can eat already."

Bobby said and stood up to go. "I'll go with you. This won't be enough for us, anyways." Junhoe said and stood up as well. "Ahh, Rep., I think Junhoe is saying you have a big appetite." Jinhwan teasingly said to Yunhyeong. "Oh! Are you going to deny tho?" Hanbin supplied. "Ya! It's not my fault that the food I encounter all taste good!" Yunhyeong defended as he got a slice. Junhoe just laughed at the small banter and nodded at Bobby as a signal for them to go.

They heard people talking as they made their way to the food stall. 'What a weird combination' It's obvious how Bobby flinches with their words. "Are you okay? Is it making you uncomfortable? You can head back to the table, I will buy your food for you." Junhoe offered and smiled kindly, this one's different, this is not his staged smile. This is a sincere smile. "No, I'm fine. I'm used to it. Don't worry." Bobby said and smiled. Junhoe wanted Bobby to feel more comfortable so he initiated a conversation while they were in queue for food, "Are you, like, really allergic? Can't even have a taste or sniff of seafood?" "Nah. Can handle a bit but I'm not that good with seafood." "Have you ever tried sushi?" Bobby shook his head and Junhoe gasped, "DUUUUUDE YOU'RE LIKE MISSING HALF OF YOUR LIFE!" "Dude if I eat sushi I'll lose the other half of my life! I can die!" Bobby said and they both laughed.

He forgot about the looks other people were giving them. In the middle of all their food debates, they came to realize that they share the love for one thing: Jajjangmyeon. Bobby felt excited to share his favorite jajjangmyeon restaurant and they agreed to meet there on Saturday, and to also begin working on their performance.

 

 

Saturday came in a blur and Bobby arrived at the restaurant before Junhoe. He's so excited because it has been a while since he last went there, but he also feels anxious because it kinda feels intimate being alone with Junhoe. It didn't take long for the latter to arrive and he immediately smiled when he saw Bobby. "Did I make you wait for long? I'm sorry, my sister won't let me leave until she found the 'right shoes' for her outfit." He whined and it made Bobby laugh. "So, what can you recommend here?" He asked while sitting down, "Well, of course we are here for jajjangmyeon and you know you cant have jajjang without tangsuyuk right?" Bobby said as he raised his hand to call for a waiter. They ordered and Junhoe set the utensils for Bobby. "Thank you very much!" he smiled.

 

Their orders arrived shortly and both the boys' mouth watered when they smelled freshly cooked jajjangmyeon. "Ah, yes, this is it, this is the good stuff." Junhoe said while the waiter was laying out the Tangsuyuk and the sauce. "Okay, this may be the end of our yet to bloom friendship but Mr. Bobby Kim," Junhoe clears his throat and Bobby laughs at his antics even tho he seems to know what Junhoe is about to say "Do you pour, or do you dip?" "Straight up a dipping type of guy here, dude." Bobby said and dipped a piece before eating it. Junhoe put down his chopsticks and stood up, "It was great knowing you, Bobby. I'm sorry but I'm a pouring type of guy. Goodbye." He joked and Bobby laughed, "Sit down, silly. It's okay, I'm okay with pouring as well. Do what you please." He said and was about to pour the sauce but Junhoe stopped him, "We can split it half, dont worry. I know you dipping guys like it crispy. I'll get another plate and let's split it." He said and Bobby just agreed and proceeded to mix his noodles.

Junhoe came back and mixed his noodles as well, in a fast motion after seeing Bobby waiting for him before eating. After the long mixing sessions, they finally started eating. Bobby waited for Junhoe's reaction, "YA! Wow. This has got to be the BEST. JAJJANGMYEON. EVER." Junhoe said and smiled so wide. Again, Bobby felt his sincerity in this smile, causing him to smile as well. "I told you I know my jajjangmyeon!" He said proudly. "You are now officially my food tour guide." Junhoe said and went to eat a piece of pork. They ate quietly and Bobby observed that Junhoe was having a hard time eating his noodles so he instinctively grabbed the scissors and cut the noodles for him. Junhoe just smiled and sent him a finger heart as a thanks, that caused him to laugh because he seemed like a little kid and he's just cute.

Junhoe got a piece of pork and "Say AAAAAA", Bobby got surprised but nonetheless opened his mouth "See? Pouring the sauce isn't that bad either!" Bobby just nodded and took a piece of pork as well and dipped it in the sauce before putting it before Junhoe's mouth, which automatically opened. "See? Dipping it is much better." June pouted as he finished his food satisfactorily. They finished eating while arguing which method makes the tangsuyuk taste better. After they finished eating, Bobby realized something, “Ya, we didn’t even talk about our performance. We just argued over tangsuyuk!” “In which we have seen, pouring the sauce should be the only way of eating it.” Junhoe said and Bobby just shook his head and replied “We are NOT doing this again.”

Junhoe laughed because Bobby looked so done already. “Okay, okay. My fault for being so competitive.” He said, raising his hands in a ‘I surrender’ manner. “Do you know any local coffee shops around the area? My treat.” He added and Bobby looked at him, “No need for the treat. We can split.” “No, I insist. I have to repay you for introducing me to the Jjajang place, I will seriously come back!” Junhoe said enthusiastically. “There’s a coffee shop about two blocks down, I usually order coffee there but I don’t drink it there, I go to this abandoned children’s park.” Bobby said, and regretting it the very moment it left his mouth. It was their secret place, no one ever goes there, in the mornings at least. And now he feels uncomfortable knowing someone else knows about the place. He couldn’t help it, Junhoe was the first person to ever ask him for coffee places instead of just going to the local Starbucks just like everybody else.

He didn’t notice that he was spacing out until Junhoe flicked his forehead, “You okay? It’s fine if you don’t want us to go there. We can go to other places.” He said. Bobby felt guilty so he just said “No, it’s fine. It’s a nice place to think. I’m sure we can be productive there.” He smiled and led the way. They got to the coffee shop in a short period of time and ordered their coffees, Junhoe ordered a slice of cheesecake as well. It took them less than 5 minutes to get to the playground.

As they were approaching the playground, Junhoe suddenly stopped in his tracks. “Hey, we’re here.” Bobby said. “O-oh. Okay. Yeah.” Junhoe replied and Bobby can’t understand why he was acting that way. “Uhh, do you not like the place? We can leave if this scares you or anything.” “No, no. It’s fine. I’m sorry. I mean it’s kinda creepy in the first look.” Junhoe replied and smiled, that rehearsed smile. Bobby’s heart sank a little because he preferred Junhoe’s sincere smile than these rehearsed smiles, but he just dismissed the idea.

“Hey hey hey we’re not gonna talk while in the seesaw.” Bobby immediately said because Junhoe was fast approaching the seesaw. The playground has two working swings and three seesaws. There was also a very rusty merry-go-round and monkey bars, and the rest was an open space, full of dried leaves. The aura of the place was kinda melancholic, Bobby must admit, but feels homey to him at the same time. “Why not? What if our creative juices are, like, more creative when we’re playing?” Bobby didn’t understand the logic behind what Junhoe just said but there’s no way he’s going to play at that seesaw. He was about sit in one of the swings when Junhoe grabbed him by the hand so he dropped his coffee. They were both shocked and Junhoe immediately apologized, “I’m sorry. Oh no. Uh you can have my coffee, or we can share. I’m really sorry.” Bobby was still shocked with the series of event but he waved it off, “It’s fine, I will accept your apology if you don’t make me sit in that seesaw.”

He said and sat down at the swing. He was a little shocked when Junhoe didn’t insist, and was about to initiate about their performance but then again Junhoe held on the swing and suddenly he was moving. “Ya. Ya. Ya Junhoe. Yaaaaaaaa stop it.” He said, and Junhoe was just laughing. Before he knew it, he was laughing as well. “Ya, when I get down here you seriously will regret doing this.” He said threateningly and Junhoe swinged faster, “Catch me if you can, though.” And he let go of the swing. Bobby has a strong physique so it didn’t cost him that much to suddenly jump down from the swing and chase Junhoe, who was laughing so loudly that he cant help it but laugh as well. He didn’t know why he was running around and chasing after this weird black headed guy but he didn’t have any plans of stopping anytime soon. “Ya, Bo-hah-bby. Alright, hah, alright. I’m so-sorry. Ya. Stop. Running. I’m. Haaaahhhh. I’m tired.” Junhoe said breathlessly. Bobby stopped running as well and they were both panting, chasing their breaths when their eyes met.

As if on cue, they both laughed at the same time. Junhoe stood up and reached his cup of coffee and took a short sip. He then gave the coffee to Bobby and went to take deep breaths, still running out of air. Bobby was caught off guard but he feels really thirsty so he just drank from Junhoe’s coffee.

When they both felt like they can talk normally again, they sat side by side on the swings. The sky was starting to get dark as it was some minutes past 6 already. “So what kind of song do you want to compose and perform?” Bobby asked Junhoe, who was silently having a small slice of the cupcake. “I mean I have made songs for a lot of things already so I’ll let you decide on this one.”

Before Junhoe answered, he first took a slice of the cheesecake and held it to Bobby’s mouth. Bobby STILL can’t understand why he’s like this but he opened and ate the cheesecake. “Ever did a love song?” Junhoe asked. “Yeah, I’ve done some.” “Would you mind if I hear one?” Junhoe asked, with obvious hopeful eyes. When it seemed like Bobby has no plans of singing, Junhoe did a hard pout. And Bobby, he still can’t explain how it is scientifically possible for a huge ass man to be so cute, pouting like that.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes,

_“Sarangeul nolyeoghandaneun geon, imi sarangi anin geol. Seollemi ppajin sarangege, namneun geon gyeolguk jeongppunin geol….”_

He looked carefully at Junhoe before continuing _, “_

_Saranghae…Ajikdo (Babe)… Neol saranghae, I’m still in love with you, babe, I’m still in love with you (Yeh ye ye ye)”_

They maintained looking at each other for a while until Junhoe gave the warmest, most sincere smile that made Bobby’s heart beat extremely fast. “Wow. You are a great composer but an even greater singer.” Junhoe said and Bobby, being the awkward human being that he is, didn’t have the slightest idea of how to react so he just stared at the nothingness of the playground, “When you have to try in love, it’s not love.” It was Junhoe’s turn to look at Bobby. And it’s back, the racing heartbeat. “The song, I mean. Because that’s how it works, right? That’s how the perfect love story goes, when two people don’t have to try, because when it’s love, it’s love. It will always find its way.”

“Do you really believe in that? No offense but you’re lucky if you have it that way. Some people have it hard. Some have to hit rock bottoms and rise from their own ashes just to fight for their love. This world is more cruel that you thought, people will tell you who you could love- and they will tell you when you can’t love someone. And that’s nonsense. Does love really have its boundaries?” Junhoe took a deep breath before proceeding, **_“So no, just because people have to try, doesn’t mean it’s not love. Sometimes, people try because it’s love.”_** Bobby smiled and nodded slowly. They agreed on performing a love song for the project and they both seemed to be satisfied with it.

 

 

Days passed and their professor dropped a sudden bomb how the performance will cover 70% of their final grades as he has to leave for a convention abroad. Everyone turned serious upon hearing this, as everyone eyes good universities for college, they cant afford to have failing grades. This caused Bobby to see Junhoe more often, and Jinhwan and Hanbin very less. Junhoe spends most of his days with Bobby, but business goes on as usual at night.

Tonight, he and Donghyuk both have fights, Chanwoo had to hold himself back because his blonde streaks have been appearing quite faster. “Dude you got the big guy.” Donghyuk said. “Did we ever care about that.” Junhoe answered and gave a smug look. They both wore their head caps, face masks, and jumped a little to warm their bodies up.

Donghyuk came to the makeshift ring first, and spat to the floor hastily. This seemed to irritate his opponent which made him feel more energized. Donghyuk’s strength is his agility. He has been dancing for almost all his life, so believe it when people say he’s as light as a feather on his feet. His opponent couldn’t catch him with the punches that he was constantly throwing and it was obvious that he was losing his temper already. Donghyuk took this to his advantage and pivoted on his left foot, and threw a punch that directly hit the others jaw. While it came as a shock to the opponent, he remained standing on his feet. But DK was only getting started. He started throwing punches and moving around so the opponent would get dizzy trying to follow him. When he knew the moment was right, he threw an unexpected uppercut and *ting ting ting*. He took a step backwards and licked his lower lip before giving the unconscious man a staredown.

“How is this man so good?!” A guy from the crowd asked and DK was a bit on his head so he took off his head cap, showing his full platinum blonde hair. “Because of this.” He said while pointing at his head, asserting dominance over the crowd.

Junhoe’s fight went in a blur. There was no particular reason but the huge man irritated the hell out of him and as soon as the fight started, he showered punches and made sure they were of high intensity. The crowd cringes everytime Junhoe lands a punch because they seemed painful as they can see how hard he was throwing them. It ended in an instant, with Junhoe taking off his hand wraps full of blood. He almost killed his opponent who was bleeding too much. Before leaving, and after making sure Chanwoo has the money, he gave the bleeding man a very downgrading staredown. A typical night for Koo Junhoe. No sweat.

The following day, Junhoe came to school with a little bruise under his lip, and Bobby came with his hoodie up because he grew a lot of blonde streaks. They agreed to meet at the study lounge after school hours to finally proceed with the songwriting. Bobby was preoccupied the whole day so he didn't notice Junhoe wearing a black face mask throughout the day. Bobby arrived at the lounge first and he immediately took out his laptop because a lot of people were looking at him and he feels extremely uneasy. "When did it become so lonely without that loud guy." He groaned to himself. It took Junhoe 10 minutes before he arrived.

"I'm sorry did I make you wait long?" He said the moment he sat down. "Obviously." Bobby said and rolled his eyes. Junhoe seemed to find it cute so he just ruffled Bobby's hair and played along. "Awww. I'm sowwyyyy. Pwease forgive meeee..." It's at this moment that he finally noticed Junhoe's bruise. "Oh, what happened to you?" He asked worriedly. "I was trying to pull a prank on my sister earlier but she was a fighter and hit me instantly." Junhoe answered and pouted again. "You are seriously so stupid." Bobby commented and fixed his things so Junhoe can sit beside him.

They started writing the lyrics and it was nice how they could understand each other very well. They don't always instantly agree on everything, sometimes they have to explain why they choose a certain word instead of the other. Or sometimes they have to do shor researches to prove their points. As if it was an unspoken rule: They both constantly used gender neutral identifiers. Instead of using "Girl" or "Boy" to address the person, they would use "Babe" or in this case... "Hmmmm..." Junhoe was humming the lyrics inaudibly because they were having a hard time continuing it _"...na na na na na, Baby"_

"Yes?" Bobby answered. And their eyes met. And no one dared to look away. Until Bobby felt like his heart is going to explode off of his chest.. "Uhhh, sorry. Sorry. I thought you were calling my name." Bobby explained. Junhoe couldnt answer just yet. Because his heart was beating so fast it feels like it will come out of him... After he composed himself, he answered.. more to himself than to Bobby.... _"Maybe I was."_

 

 

Before they both noticed it, they were spending every day together. Meeting at the cafeteria or the study lounge whenever they have their break time. Spending after school hours at the playground. This performance requires more work than they originally anticipated. Junhoe had to pass on some of his matches because he has to meet Bobby early in the morning before classes as well. Today, they're going to meet at the playground again, and Junhoe is running LATE again because he had to take care of some of his papers at school. He bought two sandwiches to bribe Bobby not to get mad at him when he gets there.

Today, they're finalising the lyrics and fit it to the melodies they already made. They're 4 days away from the performance proper, that's just enough time to record the second voices, and rehearse the actual performance. He was skipping a little because he feels really confident about their performance and he thinks they can beat Yunhyeong's grade with it. He was waiting for the bus and unintentionally eavesdropped from the two juniors beside him.

"Do you think you that really happens?" "I don’t know! Maybe. The fairies can be wrong, sometimes, you know!" "But that's sad, what if your soulmate is in another continent? And you're there, turning blonde for unknown reasons. With no clue at all." "Ah, I don't know! Why are we so serious about this?!" He got curious to what they're talking about so he searched up the article on his phone and read through it on his way to the playground. He was basically just skimming through until he saw a section titled, _"Are you really lucky your hair stays black?"_

He felt a lump on his throat and went to read the article with a heavy heart. It was a long article explaining how there are some mischievous fairies who like to play on human beings too much. Oftentimes, these fairies cause ruckus to the human world, and makes unnecessary knots. However, there are times where these fairies are just a bunch of hopeless romantics, trying to lead you to your soulmate. Junhoe starts to get irritated because the article wasn’t actually answering why his hair stays black. Until he saw the last part,

“The biggest possible answer as to why your hair won’t get blonde is: **Someone else is getting them for you.** Yes. Your wrongdoings cause others inconvenience. With billions of people around the world, how would you know if someone gets your punishments? It won’t be that hard, as they’re usually just around you. The easiest way to know is that their blondes are special. Either their blonde streaks only grow on a certain part of their head, or their blondes start midway of their strands, or any other special cases. So if you see an ombre head on the street, you might want to consider that maybe, just maybe, they were getting someone else’s punishments.” He didn’t know what to feel. He can’t compose his thoughts yet, there’s too much going on his head.

He then heard a very familiar voice, “YA KOO JUNHOE YOU ARE LATE AGAIN!” Contrary to his annoyed voice, Bobby was smiling, showing his bunny teeth and eyes going to a line smile. Junhoe’s heartbeat suddenly rose when a thought hit him,

_“Could it be?”_

He was paralyzed on his feet and Bobby came running to him, flicking his forehead the very instant they were face-to-face. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He said. Junhoe suddenly came back to himself and took a deep sigh, “Sorry, the bus was too crowded.” He then smiled at Bobby, “Did I make you wait for too long? I’m sooooorry.” Bobby just laughed and they went to the swing set. ‘Nothing is confirmed yet,I should not overthink.’, he told himself. After all, there’s a chance that Bobby’s half-hair has nothing to do with him, right? This could be a coincidence, right?

He took out the sandwiches that he bought and showed it proudly to Bobby, “Hey, let’s eat first. You must be hungry.” “Yes, because you made me wait for too long.” Bobby said and rolled his eyes at Junhoe, which made his eyes flutter. Bobby always tries to diss him but he always end up being just cute rather than fierce. “Hah, you love me, you can’t get mad at meeeee.” He teased Bobby, who was already full mouthed with the sandwich. “HAH. You wish!” He said. Junhoe just looked down at his sandwich and whispered, “Yeah, I wish.” “What?” Bobby seemed not to hear what he just said, and he was very thankful. “Nothing, you’re a brat, I always have to buy you food so you won’t get mad at me.” He said, pouting. Bobby smiled again and mimicked him, “Hah, you love me.” Junhoe decided not to answer and just munch down at his sandwich because the truth is, he can’t stop himself from smiling.

They went to finish their lyrics quite peacefully after eating. When they were equally satisfied with their lyrics, Junhoe took off his coat from his school uniform and laid it on the ground. He then lied on it with a groan and then put his hands on his head. He seemed relaxed so Bobby did the same and they were lying next to each other, both hands on their heads, elbows barely touching.

No one was speaking, they were both just staring at the dark sky, but somehow, someway, they were at ease.

“It’s the first time I got to look at the sky like this in a long time, and there are no stars? Ugh.” Junhoe complained and Bobby just smiled, _“Do you always need stars to appreciate the night sky?”_ Junhoe looked at Bobby and he swear he could cry just looking at this fine young man beside him.

“SHOOTING STAR!” Bobby exclaimed and closed his eyes to make a wish.

Junhoe looked and the shooting star already passed, but Bobby was still closing his eyes. He then closed his eyes and thought, _‘I wish it’s not Bobby. I wish everything is a coincidence. I wish none of it is true.’_

When he opened his eyes and looked at Bobby, he was shocked because Bobby was already staring at him. And they there were, looking at each other’s eyes, under the night sky, as if nothing could ever go wrong. Bobby smiled and he automatically smiled in response, then they both laughed together. Bobby sat up and flicked his forehead lightly, “Stupid.” He said, smiling, before getting up and stretching a little.

“Ya, let’s go home now. It’s getting late.” They walked side by side while talking about how they can execute their performance well. When they reached the intersection where they will part ways, Bobby reminded Junhoe not to be late for their meetings anymore.

“And also, Junhoe,” Bobby said when the stoplight only has 4 seconds before he can cross the road, **_“I can make your wish come true.”_**

He finished and smiled, before Junhoe could even react, Bobby ran to cross the road already and waved goodbye while laughing. Junhoe couldn’t stop smiling while walking on his way home until he received a text from Chanwoo that snapped him back to the reality,

 ***From: Channie.** ‘Match tom. Cant pass, offer’s too good.’*

 

He then looked up at the sky, which is as black as his hair, and said _“My wish made it in time, right?"_ He then opened his eyes and sighed hard before burying his face in his hands.

**_"Because this is going to hurt like hell otherwise."_ **

****

 

When Bobby got home, he was surprised to see a text message from June. Their schedule at the school's studio was at 8AM. They got the earliest timeslot possible so they wouldn't have the burden of waiting for the preceeding group before using the studio. To this, Junhoe suggested they go jogging in the morning as a warm up so they wouldn't have to work groggily.

It's 6AM and Junhoe is at the school grounds already. He came in extra early just so he could tease Bobby about it. Bobby arrived in about 3 minutes and was schocked to see Junhoe there already. "You're late! Yaaaaa, I can't believe you. We decided to meet at 6 and you arrived at 6:03?!?!?" Junhoe teased him and Bobby pouted, "As if you dont make me wait for 30 minutes when YOU are late." "Okayy okay, I'm kidding! Anyways let's run for an hour and get changed. We can't be late for our recording."

They both settled their bags in one corner and started warming up. When they finished, they started walking around the course. "How about we do 3 laps of walking, 5 laps of fast walking, 7 laps jogging, 3 laps sprint and finish it with 2 last laps of walking again?" Junhoe suggested. It was evident that he is working out, this is basically just a normal thing for him. Bobby, as well, seems to have a great body so he knew Bobby could handle this. They were on their 2nd lap of sprinting when Junhoe felt a sudden pain on his legs.

"AAAAAGHHH CRAMPS" he fell on the floor while holding his leg. Bobby was fast to kneel down and straighten the leg then fold his ankles in, "ahfjsjdksh ya ya ya Bobby ya ya wait ahhh slowly ahh it hurts aaghhckkkkk" Bobby just continued and when he looked up to look at Junhoe and couldn't help but laugh after seeing his face. "I'm seriously in pain and you're laughing at my face." Junhoe pouted and Bobby laughed even more. "I'm sorry okayyy. You should have seen your face though! Anyways what do you say we finish this with one lap of walk and we're done?" "No no no. I can handle this. Let's go!" June said and bounced lightly.

They went to finish their workout plan and Bobby lied on the floor, running out of breath. Junhoe lied as well, but on the opposite side, so their heads were side by side and their bodies opposite of each other. "Ahhh that was good." Bobby said. Eyes closed, but smiling. June looked at him and chuckled a little. "That was a good warmup, yeah?" He looked up and closed his eyes as well. "Ya, Bobby, let's do well." Bobby hummed in response. "I thought we were friends, you were just using me to get good grades." He then faked cry, but June felt like there was a pang of seriousness in his words. "Stupid. We can get the lowest grades and I will still stick with you." "You don't mean any of that." Bobby answered. They were talking with both their eyes closed, and they feel the sincerity of the monent. "Well of course I don't want to get the lowest grades but I mean the rest. You can't get rid of me now. I'm in your system! Hah!" "Not like I had plans, tho." Bobby answered and smiled.

Junhoe stared at him, and he knows that Bobby knows. "No, but seriously, thank you. You have made this project a lot times better." June said, almost whispering. Bobby took a deep breath and opened his eyes to meet June's. When they were looking at each other, he smiled and flicked his forehead before standing up.

"Thank you for taking the risk of being partners with me." He said and held his hand out to help June stand up. June took it and stood up, and pinched his cheeks immediately while answering,

_"You are a risk I will always be willing to take."_

 

They finished getting ready after taking a bath at the school gym's shower. June left a text for them to meet at the lounge near the studio as they still have about 20 minutes before they go to record. Bobby then came and was surprised to see food on their table, already set.

"You bought all of these?" He asked while sitting down. "Nope, I cooked them earlier. I wanted to make it up to you for always being late." June said and scratched the back of his neck because he's getting shy. Bobby flicked his forehead softly before grabbing a pair of chopsticks and tasting the spam kimbap. "Wooooow. This is good!" He said and Junhoe just laughed, "Ya. You dont have to do that to make me feel good. There's no way someone could mess up cooking a kimbap, you know." "No, but I have godlike standards when it comes to kimbap. I am a kimbap!!" Bobby said and June didn't seem to understand.

"My name's Kim Bobby, KimBob, Kimbap." He explained and June laughed loudly. "So you're my fluffy squishy kimbap!" He said and mushed Bobby's face again. Bobby glared at him and pinched his nose in revenge.

In a blink of an eye, they were pinching and squishing each other's faces while laughing. Bobby felt people looking at them, and on normal days he would have stopped, but he was genuinely having fun with June. He feels easy to be around him, and he doesn't want to take this away from himself. So they continued to bicker and annoy each other as they finish their breakfast. The student assistant from the studio came and said they have to delay the recording for another 30 minutes because the electrician is repairing the lights.

"Ya, can I take a short nap? I'm still beat from the jogging and I got a short amount of sleep." Bobby asked Junhoe, "Sure. Go on. I'll wake you up when it's time to record. I'm going in first, anyways." Bobby put on his earphones and signaled to Junhoe ,'Do you mind?' he meant wearing earphones. Junhoe just nodded "I need to finish a paper for Literature, go on and sleep." And with that, Bobby dozed off to dreamland.

He was only about 5 minutes sleeping when the music stopped. Dead battery, probably. He forgot to charge his phone last night. He was about to take his earphones off but he feels really tired and still sleepy so he just let it stay there. He suddenly heard Junhoe singing some small parts from "Eyes, Nose, Lips" and he used every muscle in his whole body to stop himself from smiling. One, Junhoe sings so well, his voice is so good and comforting. And two, he realized this is how they started. This was the file Junhoe sent him. Junhoe suddenly stopped singing and started to hum a very familiar rythm, "Saranghae, ajikdoooo..."

Bobby was surprised that Junhoe still remmebers his song. He remained to pretend sleeping and Junhoe started to talk to himself. "Ahhh, I really don't wanna mess this up. I have to sing well later." He said while scribbling something on his paper. Bobby felt guilty for listening and pretending to be asleep but he's curious to what Junhoe thinks, so he continued what he was doing. "Yaaa, Junhoe-ya, you have to do well, okay? You can't disappoint Bobby, okay? Okay. Okay? He put on his outmost effort for this. Let's do well? Okay. Sing well."

Bobby wanted to laugh because he doesn't think Junhoe realize how good he naturally is, and that he doesn't even have to try that hard. Junhoe the groaned for what Bobby felt like frustration and he stiffened when he felt a hand playing with his hair. Junhoe traced the partition of his black and blonde hair and Bobby wanted to get up at that very moment. But there's something about Junhoe that calms him so he didn't. He stayed right there, pretending to be asleep. Junhoe sighed deeply and Bobby didn't understand, but it sounded so sad. "My wish made it in time, right? The stars heard me, right?" He sounded so weak, Bobby felt like he was going to break anytime. "This is all a coincidence, right? God, I hope I can be sure of it. You make me happy, you stupid half headed blondie."

Normally, he would be laughing hearing Junhoe calling him stupid, but he sounded so low and so sad. Bobby can't seem to understand. "Why is the universe doing this?" He suddenly touched Bobby's face and traced a heart on it. Bobby froze when he did that and his heart was beating so fast. Junhoe tucked the stray hair in his face to his ears before taking a deep breath again,

**_"I hope you find someone better than me. I swear I'm all bad decisions trapped in one body."_ **

Bobby can't fully understand, but those words hurt. He wanted to cry because it felt like Junhoe was saying goodbye. He felt Junhoe standing up and leave, he went to the bathroom. He sat up and followed Junhoe with his eyes. He took his notebook and flipped a random page before scribbling, _'You are all the bad decisions I will forever be thankful for. xx, kimbap'_

 

 

Bobby wasn’t feeling so good when Junhoe came back. He still didn’t understand the words he just heard.

“Hey,” He approached Junhoe softly on their way to the studio. “Let’s do this, alright? Let’s get this.” Junhoe smiled and Bobby felt warm again, returning the smile. “Of course. Let’s get this.” He said and ruffled Bobby’s hair.

Junhoe was the first to record and after setting up the booth, he went in and Bobby wore the headphones outside. “Ahh ahh ahh” Junhoe said, testing the mic while Bobby adjusts on the other side. “Try singing random stuff, I don’t think I got the bass right.” Junhoe suddenly laughed that caused Bobby was confused, “Uhh, did I say anything funny?” “No, no, no. It’s just that the moment we step in here, you transformed into a completely different person and you’re suddenly so professional. Like when I first met you.” Bobby frowned and pouted after hearing it. “I’m sorry, okay? Hanbin taught me this attitude and I seemed to have picked it up.” Junhoe chuckled shook his head, “It’s fine. That’s how it’s supposed to be, anyways.” Bobby smiled at him and nodded to signal that they’ll start. “You ready?” He asked through the mic.

Junhoe sighed deeply and looked at Bobby right in the eye. “Let’s do this.” Junhoe went and sang the first part of their song, every now and then Bobby would commend how good he is, or how he’s got good control of his voice. “Alright that’s good, but can we do that and can you do like a short adlib to it or something?” Junhoe shifted one note and Bobby exclaimed the moment he heard Junhoe’s note change. “Yaaaaa, that’s really good. You sing so well.”

Bobby said, not looking at Junhoe, focusing on his laptop. “You don’t seem to mean that.” Junhoe said in a baby way, trying to fish more compliments from the other. Bobby immediately looked up and saw Junhoe pouting while flipping the pages to their song book. “Ya, Junhoe-ya. Look here.” He said in a very serious manner, which made Junhoe look at him and meet his eyes in an instant. Junhoe gulped with how serious Bobby turned and he got scared that he might have annoyed Bobby, trying so hard to fish for compliments. “N-no, I was, uh, joking… I’m s-sorr..” “You are amazing.” Bobby cut off the stammering Junhoe, then smiling so brightly, so sincerely. “I’m honored to be working with such an amazing person, with such an amazing voice. You are incredibly good and it hurts to see that you don’t seem to know it.” He said matter-of-factly that left Junhoe speechless.

Their recording continued with Bobby showering Junhoe praises and compliments nonstop. The black haired boy, on the other hand, turns redder and redder everytime Bobby adds another compliment. When they had to part ways, Bobby asked Junhoe if he wants to meet after school at the playground to rehearse a little. Junhoe panicked, remembering he has a fight that day. “Yo, Mr. Producer, you need to chill. Rest tonight, I have to go to my grandmother’s house for a family dinner. Let’s meet tomorrow. Okay? Rest well, okay?” Bobby pouted and turned his head down but answered a short yes anyways.

 

It hurt Junhoe to lie to Bobby like this, he wants to show him who he really is, but he doesn't want to lose Bobby. Not now, not ever.

 

When Bobby turned away, Junhoe whispered ‘What can I do? At the end of the day... I’m still me…’

 

It was some minutes past 8pm and Bobby was fixing his things when his phone beeped.

 ***From: noisy man** \- wadddddup producer? r u resting?

He smiled seeing the message and felt a small pain, is he really missing Junhoe right now?

 

BB: yes until u txted and now i cant rest >:c  
JN: oopsie sorryyyyy v^^, ok rest well!! see u tom!!!!  
BB: lol im jk, im off to hanbin’s. they said i should check out their work…  
JN: oooooh good, spy them then lets sabotage their project lolololol  
BB: ya…. theyre my bestfriends u kno  
JN: chilllllllllll i was kidding :<  
BB: whatever. hows dinner???  
JN: is good, my face is bruised again lolz  
BB: u r srsly s2pid…, what happened again  
JN: i was being the nice brother to my cousins and they decided to gang up on me and tripped me nonstop :< I hit myself on a rock :<<<  
JN: anyways i gtg,,,, gramma is calling meeee JN: rest well kimbappppyyyyyyy!!!!! See u tom!!!!!

 

Junhoe put his hands in his head in frustration. It really bothers him, lying to Bobby. “Dude are you okay?” Chanwoo came and brought him his mask. “Yeah, just occupied with some school shits in my head.” He said as he was fixing himself.

“I have a favor to ask.” Chanwoo said so he looked at him, “Can you beat the shit out of your opponent tonight? He learned that I was supposed to be his match but old man had me back down because I’ve been growing lots of streaks recently and this cunt took it as if I was scared of him.” Junhoe laughed at how annoyed Chanwoo is. “You’ll see what I’m saying, his face is annoying as hell.” When JUnhoe went to the to the makeshift ring, he immediately understood why the younger was pissed: the man was so conceited, he stands as if he’s the mightiest, he fake laughs to look brusco and cool. Junhoe just wanted to crush him so bad. “Toy him, dude. Old man can handle one dead man tonight.” Donghyuk sneered at Junhoe  and he just nodded in reply. At that moment, Junhoe forgot everything, he just wants to see this guy bleed and ask him pitifully to spare him. Junhoe has a plan, so he let the man attack first. He received four punches and intentionally missed his own attacks.

On the guy’s 5th attack, he ducked down and countered with a STRONG blow. He hit the spot which he knows would make the guy curl in pain. And he went hard on it with that one single strike. The man knelt and he used that to kick him. Blood. He smiled. The man stood up and before he even got his balance, Junhoe attacked. Mercilessly. He went animal mode. He didn’t stop. When he can barely see the man’s face because of blood, he stood up, and while the man was coughing blood, he spat on him and gave him one last kick in the stomach. He then turned away and said, “You have about 15 minutes before that stupid one dies. Goodluck.”

DK winked at them before turning away as well and slung his arms on Junhoe. Chanwoo fetched the bag of money and sent a flying kiss. The three went straight to the bar and drank to celebrate Junhoe’s victory. He was barely scratched. They were in their own worlds when Junhoe’s phone beeped.

His face turned white. It was Bobby.

 ***From: kimbapppyyy** -yooooooo sorry to disturb u! is it ok if we record after class hrs??? im sickkk :< don’t think i can do it tmr morning :< sorryyyyyyy

Junhoe dropped his phone before falling to his knees, with tears suddenly falling on his cheeks. Donghyuk came after seeing him kneeling and asked him what's wrong. He just looked at him and another tear fell, He closed his eyes before answering, _“They didn’t grant my wish.”_

 

 

The very next day, Junhoe came to class early to see how Bobby is doing. But Bobby came to class just a few minutes before the teacher did, and that's very unlike him. He was always punctual. Junhoe noticed how Bobby kept his hoodie up, being very careful with his every move, making sure it won't fall down. But one of their classmates accidentally pulled it down and Bobby was so fast to put it back up, but in that millisecond, Junhoe's eyes got big after seeing how half of Bobby's hair was basically white. It was also evident that there was a lot of new streaks as the volume of his blondes became extremely bigger. Junhoe slumped to his seat. It hurts. It hurts to see Bobby hurting because of him.

After the teacher dismissed them for lunch break, Junhoe went to Bobby, who was already putting his head down on his desk. "Hey." He approached softly. He noticed how Bobby's fists clenched and how he tightened his hoodie, probably making sure it wont fall off. Bobby gave him a faint smile and replied, "Hey. How was dinner?" Junhoe's heart sank, it's obvious how tired Bobby is. "It was good. How are you feeling, though? Won't you eat lunch? You can have mine. I'm still full, anyways." "Hanbin and Jinhwan are buying me food, don't worry. I thought you had your face bruised?" Bobby said and went to check Junhoe's face. "I was being overdramatic. It was a few scratches. Nothing serious." He explained. "Can you record later? It's okay if you can't, you have to rest. Your health comes first." He asked worriedly. "We're only 2 days away from the performance, and you did so well on your part, I don't wanna disappoint. Besides, this is just a simple cold.  I'll be feeling better later, for sure. Stop babying me." Bobby said and pouted, to which Junhoe smiled automatically, as if he was programmed to do so. "Okay, if you say so, Mr. Producer. We don't have PE Class today so maybe we can go to the studio earlier?" "Sure! I'll meet you there at the lounge." Bobby replied with a smile. Junhoe left the room after because his next class was on a different classroom and he's not classmates with Bobby in that one. All throughout his 1hour and 30 minutes class, he was thinking of ways to make Bobby smile. He decided to order pizza and have a little picnic after recording.

It was Bobby's turn to record his sub-vocals and Junhoe was the one behind the controls this time. "Are you nervous?" He asked through the mic. Bobby just laughed at him, "This is me in my natural habitat. You'll see." He then winked at Junhoe and the latter almost fell on his seat. Seeing Bobby so confident doing something he really loves warm his heart. He wished it was always like this, Bobby was always like this. It felt nice to see him genuinely smiling, not just from lips, but his eyes smile as well. He showered Bobby with compliments because, seriously, the boy was so good. He knows what he's doing, and the recording finished in an instant. They went to the lounge and sat in the very corner so they won't attract attention. The pizza came and Bobby was shocked, "I ordered chicken! I wanted to make it up to you for worrying you!!" He said. Junhoe laughed and explained, "I ordered pizza so you'll feel better!!" Just then, Bobby's order came and they have a feast on their table. They talked about their song while eating, and since they only have the next day to rehearse, they agreed to do it before and after class.

"Are you scared?" Bobby asked while taking a bite from his chicken. "Of failing this performance? No. That's, like, not even possible to happen." Junhoe answered. "You are so confident that we'll do good!" Bobby stared at him. "Why not? We really put in so much effort in this one. There's no way this won't be good. Plus, we go so well together. It's like the stars have aligned and we'll definitely ace this one." Junhoe explained matter-of-factly. "Nothing could ever go wrong. We got this." He claimed. After eating, they sat next to each other while looking at the view from the windows of the lounge.

"Hey," Bobby called out silently, "We tell each other everything, right? I can trust you, right?" Junhoe's heart almost stopped beating. He felt Bobby looking at him, and it took him his outmost effort to meet Bobby's eyes and answer, "Yes. You can trust me." Bobby smiled upon hearing it, and Junhoe almost cried. He hates himself. He's not making the situation easier. But what Bobby doesn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

"I wanna tell you something. I don't know if things will change after this, no, actually, things WILL surely change once you know this, but I really REALLY want to let this out." Bobby said and his voice started shaking. Junhoe couldn't take his eyes off of Bobby, who was looking down on his hands while speaking. He thinks he knows what Bobby will say, and even unspoken, it already hurts him. Bobby feels so weak, so done, so unlike him. "Only my family, Hanbin and Jinhwan know about this. You're the only one I'm telling because I don't know, I feel safe when I'm with you and I feel like I can trust you." Junhoe felt worse, it's like he's been stabbed deeply- and with every word that Bobby says, the knife gets twisted and the cut goes deeper. It hurts more and more.

Bobby took a deep breathe before looking at Junhoe in the eyes, then he said,

_"I'm not bad."_

And with that, he broke down into tears, "I'm not bad, Junhoe. I didn't kill anyone, or stole from anyone, or sold something illegally. No. I'm not bad. I didn't do anything. I don't know why I'm blonde. And I know it seems like I'm making excuses, and I know it's hard to believe, but trust me, I'm not bad." Bobby's voice gets softer with every word and every sob. And before Junhoe even knows it, he took Bobby and put his head on his shoulder. He blinked quite fastly to stop the tears from falling. "I believe you, Bobby. It's okay, you can cry on me." Then he held Bobby tighter. He wanted to say something. He wanted to confess about the fact that it's because of him that Bobby is suffering, but after seeing howmuch this actually affects Bobby, the only thing he can think of is that Bobby will hate him.

He didn't know what to do, his mind is so clouded and he can't think clearly, when he let go of Bobby and while Bobby was fixing himself, he took out his phone and texted DK and Chan 'get me a match. idc who it is. i jst need a match. dont need money. i need sum1 to kill' He couldn't even look at Bobby straightly, so he just told him, "You need to rest, okay? Always remember you got me. Tomorrow will be better okay?" Bobby smiled warmly at him and Junhoe thinks, 'I can't lose this...'

He offered to walk Bobby home but Bobby refused.

"Junhoe," Bobby called before leaving, "Thank you. I'm happy I have you."

Junhoe just smiled, and when Bobby walked away, he whispered, 'Im sorry...'

Bobby didn’t want to go home just yet. He wanted some time to himself. It’s okay to tell Junhoe everything, right? He can trust that boy, right? In the long time that Junhoe and Bobby have been together, he has seen how nice Junhoe actually is. He was sensitive of Bobby’s feelings, he was loud and noisy, but he would listen to Bobby’s rants, he would laugh at his jokes, he was there for Bobby. And that rehearsed smile that Bobby would always mention? He almost never sees that again. It felt weird, but it felt really nice telling Junhoe the truth. And what’s more important is that Junhoe believed in him. And Junhoe would still be there for him. Bobby believes him, after all, Junhoe took such a risk being partners with him, trusting him.

He stopped by a coffee shop to buy something. He plans to kill some time at the playground and run some of his lines so their rehearsal would go smoothly tomorrow. He texted his brother and Jinhwan and Hanbin just so they wouldn't worry. When he got to the playground, he was shocked to see there were quite some people crowding over something. He wasn't that near when he found an opening and he almost dropped his coffee. There were two men inside the crowd, fighting.

More like, this tall man with a mask was mercilessly punching his opponent who (obviously) can't fight back anymore, his whole face is full of blood. He took steps back. This is a place he should NOT be in. He wanted to do something because the man clearly has no plans of stopping and he cold seriously kill the other man. He ran as fast as he can to the nearest convenience store and dialed 911, "There's a gang fight or something... Please come ASAP because I think the other one will die" He then gave the address of the playground. The first person who crossed his mind was Junhoe, so he immediately sent him a text ~ya! dont come to the playground. its dangerous!!!! will explain tom!~

 

Junhoe was busy throwing punches at the other guy, he knew he should have stopped earlier, the guy can't even open his eyes. But he can't think straight, and when he stops punching, his mind goes straight to Bobby, so he start killing the guy again. "YA KOO JUNHOE STOP IT NOW. LET IT GO! DUDE!" "YA YA YA YA YA JUNEYA STOP IT NOW!" He hears DK and Chan, but he won't stop. No. He can't stop.

It was until a very strong fist came in contact with his face, it was Donghyuk. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" He growled at DK. He just realized the situation, most of the people are now panicking and leaving. "THERE ARE FUCKING POLICEMEN COMING YOU STUPID SHIT." Chanwoo grabbed him by the collar to DK's car and they stormed out in an instant.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Donghyuk screamed at him the moment he steps out of the bathroom. They're at the bar, and he just finished taking a bath because he smelled like he murdered someone earlier, full of blood and all. He just took a deep sigh and sat at one of the stools, chugging down Chan's half empty can of beer. The younger didn't protest and opened himself another can. "ARE YOU NOT GOING TO ANSWER ME, YOU DIPSHIT?" Normally he would have punched DK by now, but he knows why he is so mad. He has all the right to be mad. The world has all the rights to be mad at him. "When you texted us earlier that you need someone to kill, we didn't know you actually meant it." Chanwoo shrugged, and he knows he looks calm but deep inside, he wants to punch Junhoe in the face as well. "You know we never actually kill people, we give them time to be brought to the hospital and get saved, you know the cheesy shit we said that if they die, it's not on us anymore." Chan was looking at him seriously, the calmness is a little bit alarming. By this time, DK was sitting beside him at the stools, and Chan was behind the bar. "You know that very well, yet you went animal with the guy earlier. I'm pretty sure he's dead by now. What happened" He asked and Junhoe groaned. "Dude, I'm.... I don't know, man. I'm so lost and I thought fighting would clear my mind but now I'm just even more confused and I really REALLY just hate myself right now, you have no idea." He chugged down the beer again before checking his phone, and seeing Bobby's text. He almost choked himself after reading the text. "Ya, we had our masks the whole time earlier, right?" "Yeah don't worry, we're safe." DK said and he let go of the breathe he didn't even realize he was holding.

"Ya, Juneya, we don't know what happened, but we can't help you unless you tell us." DK said and Chan added, "We know something's up, and it's clearly something big, but we don't wanna force you into telling us. That's your life. But if we feel like you're being too much, we will always be more than willing to punch you in the face again." The three laughed before he went back on his phone and typed a reply for Bobby, ~what happened? r u ok? pls b safe kimbap!~ "Man, I'm really going to hell." He said before finishing another can of beer. "We all are, don't worry." Donghyuk replied and they burst laughing.

 

The following day came, it was the day before the performance so everyone is busy and the studio was jam packed, each pair trying to do some last minute revisions to their songs. Which was a good thing because Junhoe was running 20 minutes late for their scheduled appointment at the studio. When he arrived, he went straight to Bobby and bowed 90° ashamed of himself for being late again, "I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry. I really didn't mean to be late at such an important date. I'm really sorry please forgive me." Bobby couldn't help but laugh, and that's only when Junhoe looks at him and realized, he seems so down and low again. And he's wearing a hoodie again. "It's fine! The schedule got adjusted anyways. Good thing you came now because we're next, and we only have 25 minutes to use the studio." Bobby is smiling while talking to him, but he sees that it's a facade he's putting on. He's not okay. "25 minutes is good, we only have to record some fillers, anyways."

Their recording went on smoothly as usual, and they went to the cafeteria to eat afterwards. "Are you okay?" He asked Bobby the moment they sat down. "Yep. I'm good. I'm just a little blue because I grew a lot of strands again last night, like a LOT. I almost thought I was going full head blonde because it was really too much." He sounded so low and so sad and Junhoe inwardly punches himself in the face. He couldnt react so he just scratched his eyes to have a reason for them being red, to hide the fact that he wants to cry because everything is his fault. He accidentally wipes off his concealer as well, and Bobby sees the bruise that was caused by DK's punch. "Ya, what happened to that?" "Oh, DK and Chan slept at home last night, that's why I was late, and DK got really pissed so he punched me. What's funny is it was Chanwoo's fault but I was the one who got punched because he said I wont punch him back for sure." He was scared because his answer might seem too scripted but Bobby was laughing and said, "I really admire your friendship. You guys seem so close you actually look like brothers!" They talked more and Junhoe shared some stories from they were younger, only 80% of it was a lie, as he can't tell about the real story of their friendship. Like the first cigarette they took, or first hangover stories. "You don't seem well, why don't you take a rest?" He asked Bobby, because his eyes were really droopy and he really doesn't seem fine at all. "That's not good, this performance is tomorrow and we need to practice." Bobby reasoned out that made Junhoe's brows furrow, "It's really nice if we could perform well tomorrow but it would be really nicer if I could actually perform with you. If you continue this, your situation might get worse and you might not be able to perform tomorrow and I'd rather piss myself in front of everyone tomorrow as long as I have you beside me than performing alone." Bobby pouted and Junhoe couldn't stop himself from laughing because he looks so damn adorable doing that. "Come on now, I'll take you to the clinic." They walked together while talking about the points they have to work on for their performance. The school doctor advised Bobby to stay and rest for a while, and gave him some sleeping pills since he was having a hard time sleeping.

While Bobby was resting at the clinic, Junhoe met up with Donghyuk and Chanwoo at the lounge, where he was with Bobby yesterday. Where Bobby confessed about the truth he already has known for quite a while now. They were all facing the window, watching the view of the city and Junhoe thought, it was beautiful and sad, much ike Bobby. "So what's this about?" DK asked and Junhoe shook his head lightly before taking a deep sigh. "I'm a mess, dude. I'm seriously a mess." Junhoe groaned and no one answered, "It's about Bobby." "The half half guy? Old man said that the people yesterday saw a student passing by the playground and might be the one who called the police." Chanwoo told them and Junhoe stiffened, "Fuck. Yes. Why didn't I realize? Yeah. It might be him. He texted me to be careful of the playground." The two seemed confused as to why Bobby knows the playground, "Does he know about your situation?" DK asked. "No. He knows nothing, and I don't think I could ever let him know anything." "Why not? You can't trust him enough?" Chan asked without looking at him.

"He's my soulmate." Junhoe asnwered.

"What? What do you mean, soulmate? How did you even know?" DK asked and he doesnt seem like he believes Junhoe. "It hasn't been long since I knew but Bobby is really my soulmate." "What even is a soulmate?!" Chan asked, obviously engrossed in the topic. "His hair, his blonde strands, those were mine." He said and looked down because he feels guilty yet again. "I have read an article that sometimes, the fairies play too much and they have some special cases and this is one of them. I don't grow any blonde strands because my soulmate receives them instead of me. And they grow their blondes in a special manner. Just like Bobby. And I confirmed it a lot of times, and last night, I did it so bad that he actually feels sick today. All of it, all of his blondes, they should be mine. I should have been the one judged by the society and all, but he received everything in my place. Without even knowing anything about why this is happening." He was about to speak again when a voice came from the back,

"WHAT?"

When they turned around, it was Bobby.

Without his hoodie.

And he was looking at him straight in the eye, with no emotions at all.

Junhoe stood up in a flash, panic obvious in his eyes.

"H-how long have you been standing t-there?" he shakily asked, don't know if he can get any step closer to Bobby, who has his fist getting red from clenching it hard. "Seriously?! That's the first thing you ask?" Bobby said, he was angry, much to the point that he was spitting words. He wasn't shouting, no, it was calm but there's a pang of hatred in every word that he say. "Uhh, I gues. Uhh. Yeah. Maybe we should leave and uhh. You guys need to talk about this, yeah." Donghyuk said and Chanwoo stood up with him. "No." Bobby stopped them.

"There's no need to talk about anything." He said blankly and turned around to walk away. Junhoe couldnt move. It took him a while to actually come to his senses and chase after Bobby. Bobby went to the fire exit because he didn't know if he can make it through without breaking down. Junhoe caught up to him and grabbed him by the arm. "Bobby, please. Let's talk."

The anger that Bobby felt doubled and he became numb, he wasn't sure about anything else but at that moment, he was sure he was mad at Junhoe.

"Let. Me. Go." He spat every word, making sure to deliver the anger every time. "No, we need to talk about-" "Koo Junhoe I swear to God," Bobby said while looking directly at Junhoe's eyes, "If you do not let me go this instant, you will never hear from me again. Not even my shadows." Junhoe saw how serious Bobby was and he loosened his grip, Bobby used this opportunity to yank his arm away from him.

When Bobby started walking away, Junhoe whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Bobby took one last look and smirked unbelievingly, "That's pretty long overdue."

Bobby went straight home, and luckily, no one was there when he came. The moment he closed the door of his room behind him, he fell on his knees and he clutched his hand on his chest. It hurts. It hurts to a point where he actually feels a physical pain.

He found it amazing how he could feel all the things at once yet he feels nothing at all. He wasn't sure when the tears started falling, but he was certain he couldn't stop. Whenever he tries to calm himself down, he would stare at nothing and it comes back, it hurts again. He knew he had to tell someone. And he decided to call Hanbin first, if he calls Jinhwan first- Junhoe might not last until tomorrow.

"Ya, Hanbinnie~" He said in a broken voice. The thing about Hanbin is, he's stupid, but he's sensitive. He knows when something is wrong, and he would always know what to do. "Where are you? I'm coming." "I'm at home..." the moment he said the word, Bobby broke down in tears again.

It didn't take Hanbin long to knock on his door, and when he opened it, Hanbin was carrying a box of pizza and a pint of ice cream... with Jinhwan behind him.

"Why... why did you call Nani..." Bobby whispered. "Ya, I know your scared that I might do something reckless but I promise I will behave and I will not upset you." Jinhwan said and went to hug Bobby.

Bobby's legs came weak and when Jinhwan hugged him, he almost fell down that Jinan had to support him to stand up. It pained Hanbin and Jinhwan to see him hurt like this.

"What the fuck happened?! Who the fuck did this to you?" Jinhwan angrily asked, eyes turning red as he tries to stop himself from crying. "I know why I'm blonde now..." Bobby told the two about everything he's heard from Junhoe. And most especially the fact that Junhoe knew about it, yet still did things that would damage Bobby.

Hanbin stood up angrily and put his hands on his waist, obviously trying to calm himself down. "That fucker." Bobby can feel his anger. "WE KNEW WE COULDNT TRUST THAT FUCKER. HE WAS TOO GOOD TO BE FUCKING TRUE." He starting shouting and instead of getting angrier, Bobby just gets more hurt with everything that he says. Jinhwan obviously noticed and signaled Hanbin to calm down before facing Bobby again.

"How do you feel?" he carefully asked Bobby. "I don't know. Im seriously so angry at him, but I guess I'm more hurt?" Bobby took a long inhale before continuing, "This is the first time... The first time that I actually opened up to someone. And I don't mean it in a deep way, it's actually the shallowest aspect. This is the first time I let someone sit on our lunch table, or borrow my earphones, or lend my notes. This is the first time I actually got to know someone. And, God.." Bobby had to calm himself because he couldnt continue because of his tears, "God, why does it have to be him? Or, did it actually have to him so that it would hurt this bad? Did the universe want me to hurt? I dont... I don't understand. I lived all my life being the best version of myself. I wasn't looking for something grand, I just wanted another friend. Is it too much to ask?" Jinhwan and Hanbin hugged Bobby, they didn't know what to say, and maybe Bobby didn't have to hear anything... maybe he needs someone to hear what he says.. "I don't know, is it my fault? Is it because I try so hard? Or am I not trying enough? Or am I just not enough?" Bobby cries harder and the two hugs him tighter. " _Since when did being happy become a luxury?_ Why is it something so hard to achieve? Or is happiness really not just for some people? For me? Maybe I don't deserve to be happy?" Hanbin cupped Bobby's cheeks and looked at him in the eye, "You are one of the best things to ever happen in my shitty life. You deserve nothing but happiness, and all the good things in this world. So don't ever say that again, okay? We will get through this." Jinhwan then patted his head and supplied, "Some people are blessings, some are lessons. Some characters have to leave for the story to be good. It's not you. Okay? We love you, okay?"

They let Bobby cry some more before they started eating the pizza and ice cream. While eating, Hanbin suddenly remembered something. "Ya, tomorrow's the performance day. What are you going to do?" Bobby groaned and closed his eyes before answering,

"That damned performance."

 

When Junhoe came back to Donghyuk and Chanwoo, he looked so lost. The two noticed, so even though they're frustrated with him, they softened a bit because they know it affects Junhoe as much as it affects Bobby. "Bro, what was that?" Chanwoo asked, eyes showing concern. "I know we're basically 98% douchebag but we're still 2% humans and even though we have always said we don't care about the world..." Chanwoo's voice turned to a whisper, "We thought you cared about Bobby." Junhoe slumped to the seat after hearing Chanwoo's words, but didn't say a word. After some seconds, Junhoe put his face on his hands and started shaking. The two know so well he was trying his best not to cry.

"Ya, it's okay to cry." Donghyuk said and ruffled Junhoe's hair. Upon hearing this, Junhoe started sobbing, and Donghyuk continued to play with his hair while Chanwoo stroke his back to calm him down. "I did... I did care for... For Bobby... For real.. I... I cared about.. him.. so.. so much..." Junhoe managed to say in between his sobs. "I'm sorry.. I'm really sorry." Donghyuk knelt in front of Junhoe and cupped his face, "Ya, first, it's not us you owe an apology to. Second, you cant apologize like a mess. You have to gather yourself and face him and apologize properly." Junhoe sat straight and wiped his face, "How am I going to do that? He doesn't want to see me anymore." "What really happened? Care to explain to us first so we can understand?" Chanwoo asked. Junhoe took a long breath before answering, "That's pretty much it. I knew... I knew my actions affect him and I knew how bad it affects him but... I didn't know what to do." And he started crying again, "He was so good, guys. He wouldn't hurt anyone, not even a fly. He was so good and he didn't deserve all the ugly things this world gave to him. He didn't deserve to be judged, no, he didn't deserve it. And I hate it, I fucking hate that all of that was because of me. I fucking hate myself right now. Why did I know about it too late?!"

 "Why, Junhoe, what difference would it make if you have known earlier?" Donghyuk asked in all seriousness and Junhoe couldn't answer. Because truthfully, he didn't know how to answer it.

"Had you known the moment you transferred here that Bobby's hair was half and half because of you, what would you have done?"

Junhoe can't look at Donghyuk. He was just looking down at the floor, waiting for his friend to continue. "I bet you could have cared less-" "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Junhoe raised his voice. "No! It is true. You didn't care about Bobby at all before, you were just curious of his half and half. And then you got to know him, and then you got to see how much of a beautiful human being he actually is. What I'm saying is, it doesn't matter when you knew about the situation. It's about your plan of action. And my friend, I'm sorry to be the one breaking this to you but your choice of action is pretty stupid." Chanwoo barged in, feeling like he has to stand up for Junhoe, "No, dude, I don't think you understand... It dropped like a bomb and I guess Junhoe didn't know how to handle it..."

The two went on debating but Junhoe just stared at the window and reflected on what he did, n a second, he was crying again. This caused the two to stop debating and focus on Junhoe again, "I just... Didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure of everything else except one thing: I might lose Bobby if he knew. And just the thought of not having Bobby in my life scared the shit out of me. And I know I should have been honest with him, and I know I should have stopped doing things that would affect him; but I didn't know how to keep him. And what Bobby doesn't know wouldn't hurt him, right? If I just hid it better, he wouldn't be like this right now, right? I could lie all my life just to protect him and just so he wouldn't be hurt.. I just... I care for Bobby so fucking much I just don't want to see him hurting." Junhoe said through his tears.

Chanwoo stood up and scratched his head, "This will sting but, dude, you don't care about him enough." Junhoe snapped and collared him, and passers-by were looking at them. Chanwoo was annoyed but he calmly took Junhoe off of him before continuing, _"I'm just saying, if you cared enough for him, you would have_ _told him the truth in the first place. Stop romanticizing your cowardice."_ He said and left Donghyuk and Junhoe alone. "Tomorrow's the performance, what are you going to do?" Donghyuk said while he was fixing himself and getting ready to leave as well. "You are seriously going to see the best performance of Koo Junhoe ever. I want to make it up to him through this at the very least." Donghyuk tapped his shoulder before leaving, "I know it stings but, Chanwoo has a point."

Junhoe thought about it, and no, he couldn't accept it. They just don't know. He was selfish, maybe, but he really just didn't want Bobby to hurt. He sent a text to the two, 'I cared more than enough for him, that's why I lied.' But deep down, inside him, he knew... he just can't accept it, **he was the monster Bobby wants to escape from.**

It was the day of the performance. The program was scheduled to begin at 11AM but Junhoe went as early as 8AM as he wants to run his parts for a better performance. “Yaaaaa. You and Bobby practiced enough already, why are you so nervous? Do you want to beat my record that bad?” Yunhyeong whined. Junhoe didn’t know who to call as everyone is busy with their own performances, and, well, he’s not sure if calling Bobby would be the right idea so he called Yunhyeong for help. “Also, why are you not together? You’ve been inseparable for weeks and on the day of the performance, you’re not?” Yunhyeong continued whining as he was opening the door to the studio. Much to their surprise, Bobby was inside, gathering his stuff. “Oh? Ah. I see, you’re late, Junhoe!” He said and Junhoe was frozen at the door. Bobby just patted Yunhyeong’s back and went out. He just passed through Junhoe at the door, as if there was no one there. “Huh? What was that?” Junhoe just scratched his nape and lied to Yunhyeong, “Ah. We decided to rehearse separately to focus on our own parts.” Junhoe worked harder as he saw that Bobby was putting on effort as well.

10:55. Last five minutes.

Junhoe can’t breathe normally anymore. One, Bobby is nowhere to be found. Two, he doesn’t know how what to do when he actually comes. He is already imagining different scenarios in his head, and none of them ends well. “Bobby, are you really sure about this?” Hanbin asked while fixing his har. “Yeah, I mean you have like 3 minutes to change your mind…” Jinhwan added. “Nah. I have to do this.”

“OKAAAAAY, GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! ARE YOU ALL READY?!” Yunhyeong cheerfully opened the program. The atmosphere is heavy, everyone’s tense, and Yunhyeong is the only one laughing. He explained the criteria for scoring and gave a few reminders before asking, “Who wants to go first?” The room went silent. No one wants to make eye contact with him. He was about to call on someone when the door suddenly opened,

“I’m going first.”

Bobby said and went straight to the front. Junhoe was too shocked to function, a part of him is subtly fluttering because, damn, Bobby looks so good. In his white muscle tee and dark green bomber jacket. “Okay! Can I call on Koo Junhoe, his part-”

_“I’m performing alone.”_

Junhoe snapped his head and looked at Bobby, only to find him staring directly at his eyes. And he felt so ashamed that he had to look away. Everyone started whispering things, obviously doesn’t understand what the hell is happening. Jinhwan then played Bobby’s song but the attention is still on Junhoe, not until Bobby sang the first line…

**_“I wanna run away.”_ **

Everyone looked at him with just one line. He sounded so sad, so tired, so done. He sounded like he really just wanna run away. Bobby continued singing in such a painful manner and the whole room was dead silent. Junhoe couldn’t take his eyes off of Bobby. He feels like someone is tearing his heart little by little, hearing Bobby sing like this.

**_“Amudo nal moreuneun gose, amudo chajji anheun gose._ ** **_Sseureojin nal ireukyojwo. I just can’t go on nal deryeoga jwo.”_ **

Bobby stopped for a moment and he found Junhoe’s eyes. He took a deep breath and as he closed his eyes, a tear fell. He then finished his song,

**_“I wanna run away.”_ **

After he finished, he stormed out of the room without saying anything. Other students went to wipe their eyes, they didn’t even realise they were crying. Junhoe followed him outside.

“Bobby, wait!” Bobby didn’t stop so Junhoe ran and grabbed his arm to stop him. “WHAT? WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT?” Bobby screamed at him, crying. Junhoe couldn’t stop himself and let his tears fall down as well. He knelt in front of Bobby while holding his hand, “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.” Bobby faked a laugh, “I told you, that sorry is long overdue. Stop.” “I know. I know, but I will never stop saying sorry until you accept it and until you trust me again.” “HAH. Do you hear yourself?” Bobby yanked his hand away from Junhoe and turned around, when he turned back to Junhoe, he pointed his finger on him, shaking out of anger, “Do you… Do you fucking think this a joke?” He snapped, and Junhoe was taken away upon hearing him swear. “Do I look like a toy to you?” “N-no, that’s not what I meant.” Junhoe stood up and tried to coo Bobby. “What did you say? Sorry? Until I trust you AGAIN? Here’s what, Mr. Perfect Koo Junhoe, FUCK YOU.” Bobby spat the words and every letter of every word digs hole to Junhoe. “You know what, I hate you. I hate you so much. I hate you to the point that I hate myself for letting you in. I hate myself so much, why did I even consider letting you in my life?” “Bobby, you don’t mean that.” Junhoe said, almost like a plea, crying. “I do. I mean it when I say I hate you.” “Please let me explain.” “Explain what?! Explain why you chose to lie to me? Did I look funny, getting sick and all, breaking down over my stupid blonde hair? Knowing you are the reason why they grow?” Bobby was shaking, and Junhoe wants to rub his back and calm him down.

“No, it’s just that, I got so scared. After learning the situation, I got so scared that you might leave me if I tell you the truth. I just didn’t want to lose you, to lose this, to lose us.” Junhoe tried to explain. “WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? FIVE? Is that enough reason to lie to my face instead? Did you seriously think I wouldn’t understand?!” “I know, and that’s my fault. I was so wrong, I should have trusted you and trusted our friendship rather than lying to you.” Bobby shook his head and faked a bitter laugh, he's calmed down a little now.

“And you know what my fault is? I was wrong for trusting you.”

Bobby took a deep breath, his tears started falling again, “Yeah, thanks for teaching me that if something seems too good to be true, chances are, it probably is. I thought out there for a second, ‘Ah, I found myself another friend.’ That maybe I found someone who looks deeper than the identity this society has set. And, it felt so good. To have someone new, someone I can be myself with, with no inhibitions. I was genuinely happy, and maybe that’s why it hurt so badly.” Bobby wiped the tear that fell again, and Junhoe couldn’t stop crying. He did this to Bobby. “I’m sorry. Please, please let me make it up to you. If I have to confess to everyone about the situation, I will. If that is what it takes for you to forgive me, I’ll do it.”

“Why, Junhoe? What satisfaction will it give me if I see you break and fall?” Bobby said and put his hands on his pockets and turning around. “You cut too deeply, Junhoe. I’m done.”

He said and walked away. He heard Junhoe call, but Bobby had no intentions of looking back.

 

The following day, Hanbin and Jinhwan went to school without Bobby. They haven't heard from him either, except for a text he sent saying 'Congratulations!! I know u 2 have done well. Dnt worry abt me. I just need to rest a lil. Update me on the lessons!! ily both. Tysvm ☹”

 

People were looking at them in school, most of them seemed like looking for something... For someone... After their performance, they left immediately to go to Bobby but only his brother showed up and said Bobby was already sleeping in his room. "What the hell happened?" Hanbin whispered to Jinhwan. "Ahh. Hanbinaaah, Jinhwanieee, can we talk for a bit?" It was Yunhyeong. "Rep, what happened? Why is the aura so heavy?" Jinhwan asked. "Did you not check the school website? Everyone except for our class is hating on Bobby right now. I don't know how the news went out but, yeah, people are hating on Bobby for 'leaving' Junhoe alone." "THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED." Hanbin immediately tensed up. "We, our class I mean, we don't know anything. But rest assured everyone here in class is helping clear Bobby's name. They're saying Bobby deserves the high grade he got. Dude he beat my score... And the students from higher and lower years heard that Junhoe got a zero because.. well, he didn't perform..." Hanbin and Jinhwan shared a look, before letting Yunhyeong continue, "And the students are pressuring our professor to drop Bobby because he left Junhoe and everything blah blah blah. But our professor stood firm, he believes that he gave Bobby the grade he deserved, according to criteria. But for the sake of peace and order, he decided to give Junhoe another chance. But he can't guarantee high grades... So, now, people hate Bobby." Yunhyeong explained carefully. "You mean you both haven't seen the school website?" The two shook their heads. "Oh please if you see them, please don't make Bobby see them. The students are too harsh..." Yunhyeong said sadly and left to go to his seat.

Both Hanbin and Jinhwan were scared to open the website. They both took a deep sigh before logging in Bobby's account to change his password so he wouldn't access the website. Dumb move, maybe, but this is the only thing they could do right now to protect him. After changing the password, they checked,

'stupid half blondie!!! look at what june has to go through bc of u!!!’

'june was too nice to even consider pairing w/ u... shld have seen this coming!!! u r blonde for a reason!!!'

'mybe only half his brain functions too ㅋㅋㅋㅋ'

'u dont deserve to be partners w junhoe tbh'

There's more... Some goes extremely below the belt. They felt a lump on their throats and as if on cue, the door opened. It was Junhoe, a VERY stressed Junhoe. Hanbin stood up swiftly and dragged him out to the fire exit before slamming him to the wall, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT U DID TO BOBBY, YOU DUMB FUCK?!" Hanbin is a guy who is always angry and grumpy, but this is the first time that Junhoe saw him this mad. Junhoe's knees weakened and he slumped to the floor before looking up at Hanbin and asking, "Wh-what happened? Is he okay?" Jinhwan then came in panic and gave a breathe of relief after seeing Junhoe alive. "Hah. Have you not seen the school website?" Junhoe stood up slowly and shook his head, "Well, Mr. Perfect, your ever loyal fans are attacking Bobby for, apparently 'LEAVING. YOU. ALONE.'" "What?!" Junhoe asked, shocked, obviously. "They're blaming Bobby, and you know what they said? They said Bobby doesn't deserve you. And boy, Bobby really doesn't. He doesn't deserve an asshole like you." "I... I did-didn't know... I-I'm so-" **"WELL WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?!"** Jinhwan snapped. "You see, black haired boy, no one will like you for your attitude. This world will tell you to always wear your heart in your sleeve and be kind, for what? For them to take advantage of it and break it to their liking. When you enter a room full of people, they wouldn't look for the nicest one. They would always go to the good looking, non-blondies. So save your sorry, save your I don't know. Because I don't care."

It was silent for a second. The only thing you would hear is Jinhwan's heavy breathing. "Where's Bobby?" Junhoe asked. "Why? You don't think you've hurt him enough?" Hanbin asked. "No. I wanna make things right." Junhoe said firmly. "We're not telling you." Jinhwan said. They expected Junhoe to beg for details but instead, he ran outside. The classes started and he didn't come back.

Junhoe first went to the registrations department and begged the officer there to give him Bobby's address. Thankfully, the officer was an old man and did not know about the issue so he got away with a small lie and successfully obtained Bobby's address.

And there he was, standing in front of Bobby's house. He doesn't know what to do, what if Bobby told his family about it? Without properly coming up with a plan, he pressed the doorbell.

A slightly older guy came out, he looked like him. Ah, must be the hyung. "Uh, who are you?" He said and Junhoe felt relieved that he's not known. "I'm Bobby's classmate. I was sent by the teacher to check up on him because he was absent today." Lie. Another lie. "Ah yes, he wasn't feeling good earlier. He's not home now, though. He decided to take a short walk to relax and destress himself." "Where do you think did he go?" "He didn't say anything, sorry." Bobby's hyung was as nice as him. He has minimal blonde hair. And he smiled a lot. Junhoe bid his goodbye.

There's only one place in his mind.

"You're here."

Junhoe said more to himself when he saw Bobby's back, he was sitting on the swing of the abandoned playground. Wearing a hoodie. He wiped some of his tears and composed himself before walking and sitting to the swing beside Bobby. Just like the first time they went here. Or that time when they ran around. Or when the swung Bobby high. Or the seesaw conversation. And the cheesecake. And the shooting star.

"Why didn't you go to class?" Bobby broke the silence and Junhoe looked at him. "Because you aren't in class either." He said sadly.

"Well, news flash, I'm not coming back to class anymore. I'm leaving." Bobby said and pulled down his hoodie. Junhoe's eyes grew big and he couldn't hide the shock in his face.

"Yeah, well this happened. I've had enough, Junhoe. I'm leaving." Bobby said while looking directly at Junhoe's eyes.

 

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

Junhoe still hasn't composed himself but he couldn't stop his tears from falling down.

In front of him is Bobby, who has just shaved his head.

"Bobby, you don't have to leave. I'm sorry. I will get far away from you and I will never ever set foot anywhere near you. But please, please don't leave." Junhoe pleaded. "Please don't do this. Please, please stay. You don't have to leave. Please, Bobby, please stay." At this point he was kneeling in front of Bobby, holding his hand.

It hurt Junhoe when Bobby was extremely mad at him, when Bobby kept on shouting at him. But it hurt deeper to see him so calm, not even raising his voice, talking face to face with him- yet he sees and feels how sad and broken Bobby is. This is all because of him.

"Have... have you seen the school website?" Bobby asked and Junhoe looked at him, "I tried checking it again a while ago but I guess Jinhwan and Hanbin did something. Maybe they thought I haven't seen it yet. But yeah, I already did. And do you know what people say-" "Please don't listen to them. Bobby, they know nothing. They don't know anything about the truth. All they know is to judge people for their looks without even caring to know what actually happens. Please, don't ever let them make you feel this way. Bobby, their opinions are irrelevant. Please, if...If that's the reason why you're leaving, I will come clean. I will expose myself and tell them... Tell them what's really happening. Just please, please stay. Please." Junhoe cut him off, barely audible because he couldn't stop crying.

Bobby held his hand and stood him up so they were facing each other.

"I told you, nothing will change even if you do that and ruin yourself. You can never take back all the pain, and they can never erase the words they have already said. It can be deleted from the internet but not here," Bobby pointed in his head, "And most definitely, this-" He pointed in his chest, "This will never forget the pain. When I close my eyes at night, I remember every single letter of every single word. Each of them stabbing me straight in the heart. Leaving me with no strength to stand up. And if I could only... If I could only turn it off, if there's only a switch that will make me numb, so that I wouldn't have to feel this, trust me, I'd turn it on in an instant."

Bobby wiped his tears before continuing, "But there's no such thing..." He took a deep breath before letting go of Junhoe's hands, and putting back on his hoodie, "If there's one thing I realized last night while reading all their comments, I could only say that, **_this world REALLY IS kinder to beautiful people._** " He faked a small laugh, but Junhoe hears the pain underneath it.

"Maybe that's why a lot of people never gets contented for what they have, always trying to fit into the mold that the society has set as 'acceptable'. It's not like they were lying with what they say at the website. It's true. I'm not beautiful. I am far from what people can accept. And maybe, maybe I should have known it from the start. And maybe it was my fault for thinking I have a shot in this world. So maybe if I leave and start again, without ever forgetting the fact that I'm just this half blonde boy who can't expect the world to be nice to him... Maybe it'll get better."

"Bobby, please. You don't have to do this. Please don't leave. Please."

"But I do, Junhoe. I do have to do this."

"No, please. Please stay, we can make things better. Please stay. You're my soulmate, remember? We can't stay away from each other. You are my soulmate and you will forever be. Please, Bobby, please don't leave."

Bobby didn't answer for a while. He just looked at Junhoe in the eyes. After some minutes of silence, Bobby wiped the tears he didn't realize were falling on his cheeks. He started walking backwards, away from Junhoe, and shook his head slowly while telling Junhoe,

**_"I wish I never was your soulmate to begin with."_ **

**_"I wish I never was your soulmate to begin with."_ **

**_"I wish I never was your soulmate to begin with."_ **

**_"I wish I never was your soulmate to begin with."_ **

**_"I wish I never was your soulmate to begin with."_ **

 

Junhoe's tears fell as soon as the words escaped Bobby's lips.

"You... you hate me that much?"

 

He asked hopelessly. Bobby turned his back to Junhoe and started walking away while answering,

 

_"I wish I never knew you..._

**_At all."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING! I know, I’m sorry to be ending it like this. The thing is, I wrote this when I was at a low point in life. I came to realize that not every love story ends happily, sometimes when we grow, we have to do it apart. In this AU, both Bobby and Junhoe has a lot of room for character development, just like all of us. Who knows, maybe-just maybe-in another point of time, maybe they can meet again, gather the excess pixie dust, and make things better. (aka i will try to make a part 2 to make it up for breaking all your hearts ily)


End file.
